


Personamania: Inaba Wrestling Alliance

by Anthofitzgerald



Category: Persona Series, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Love, Other, Strained Friendships, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthofitzgerald/pseuds/Anthofitzgerald
Summary: A tale in which Yu sticks around in Inaba to become a wrestler alongside the rest of the gang from the Investigation Team; however, things are not the same as they once were as feuds and personal demons are afoot. The Persona 3 and Persona 4 clans will be cast as wrestlers in this story, live from Junes and other venues!





	1. Start Up High Spot City!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was a story I actually started back in July of 2016, but I finally decided to upload my current chapters on AO3. I hope you guys and gals enjoy and whether you're a Persona 3/4 fan or a Wrestling fan or both, I appreciate any feedback, so here we are, Persona 3 and 4 characters cast as pro wrestlers. Enjoy!

**A/N:** Hello there, this will be my first story. It will have a plethora of strange and wonderful things in it. Oh, and I’m manipulating things a bit, it takes place after the events of Persona 4 (True Ending). Yu decides to reside permanently in Inaba and become a pro wrestler, and it seems picture-perfect but it doesn’t go without setbacks. It will also include some characters from Persona 3. Things will happen. JL Enjoy! J

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously I don’t own anything that Atlus owns, nor do I own any of the musical or other pop-culture names/bands/etc. mentioned throughout the story.

 

 

** Chapter 1: Start Up High Spot City **

Profile

_September 1 st, 2012_

**Name** : Yu Narukami

 **Weight** : 165 lbs.

 **Height** : 6’3

 **Style** : High-Flying, Power

 **Special Moves** : Springboard Corkscrew 450 Splash, Release Powerbomb

 **Alignment** : Face (Good Guy)

 **Enemies** : Kanji Tatsumi, Junpei Iori, **Minato Arisato** , Naoto Shirogane, Tohru Adachi.

 **Allies** : Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Teddie, Rise Kujikawa, Yukiko Amagi, Akihiko Sanada.

 

“Damn it, my knee is killing me!” growled Yu as he began to tape up his afflicted body part. It has been about five and a half months since the once-and-for-all slaying of Izanami and things have taken quite a twist since then. For one, he spontaneously aspired to become a professional wrestler, and eventually proceeded to train himself **(for the most part)** by watching footage of various performers of all styles, as well as building a ring with the help of his uncle Ryotaro Dojima. Since March, he actually decided to remain in Inaba after pulling some strings with his parents and his uncle Dojima. While Yu and especially Nanako were thrilled that it was possible, his parents now have a strained relationship with him, while Dojima has attempted to remain neutral on the entire debacle that had ensued, but that situation will be saved for another time, as Yu shook his head violently due to his initially pleasant reminiscing becoming tainted by the painful recent memory.

“Well partner that shit comes with the territory!” Yosuke rudely remarked as he assisted Yu in patching up his injured knee. “Besides, we won anyway!”

Yu snorted as he continued, “Yeah after you almost botched that running baseball slide…you really need a good kick in the ass…”

“DUDE! SERIOUSLY! How many times are you going to quote that damn Propagandhi song?! You’re killing me over here!!!!” exclaimed Yosuke as he finished his portion of the bandaging.

“….Yup, that’s exactly why. I always get a reaction every single time.” Yu was proud of his smug statement, while Yosuke remained annoyed.

“Yoooooooo!” yelled someone from the distance.

“Oh look, Chie’s here.” Yosuke said lazily.

“Hmph. Good to see you too…not!” Chie lamely remarked.

“Oooh good one Miss Satonaka. Did it take you all night to come with that one?” Yosuke fired back rather sardonically.

“S-shut up!” she said while readying a kick, but Yu chose to finally intervene after watching the brief but typical argument between the two.

“Hey guys come on, did you forget about the elephant in the room here?”

“Dude, your calm behavior is damn frightening; hell you’re not even amped up in the ring…” Yosuke said while remaining amazed and frightened at the same time.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine myself being that calm while thinking of meat!” Chie passionately yelled.

“Geez, I could have mouthed that in my head word-for-word because you say it so much…” Yosuke groaned.

S-SHUT UP! SCREW YOU YOSUKE!” Chie screamed.

Yu laughed as the two continued to snipe at each other while he just took it in. He couldn’t forget that while he was self-trained mostly, Chie also had a substantial hand in his getting ready to become a pro wrestler, not to mention all of the kung-fu films she would make him watch, as well as their normal training regimen. He never minded one bit though, as he just liked spending the time with what he now considered his closest female friend. Yosuke always teased him relentlessly because he is convinced that Yu has had a really hard crush on Chie, but Yu always insisted that “it’s not like that,” a claim that Yosuke still doesn’t buy to this very day since they all met April of the previous year.

“Hey partner? HELLO?! Earth to Narukami!” Yosuke yelled.

“Huh? What?” Yu said as he was unceremoniously snapped out of his reverie.

“Dude finally! You looked so spaced out…Chie invited us to Aiya for an after-match dinner! She left a while back and is gonna meet us there. Let’s go! Unless you’re too nervous to go if you know what I mean….” Yosuke mischievously smirked.

“How many times do I have to say that it’s not like that?!” Yu said, slightly irritated.

“Suuuuuuuuuure, anyway let’s go already partner! I’m spent and hungry! Plus, we need the energy; we have that big tag match in three days!” Yosuke said.

“Fair enough then, after you then.” Yu calmly shrugged as they finished getting dressed and left the locker room, secretly relieved that the tension had been alleviated for now.

 

**And there you have it! The first chapter of Personamania has been completed! Feel free to rate, review, love it, hate it, or all of the above! Any feedback is certainly appreciated. Until next time and chapter fellas!**

**12:42 AM: Anthofitzgerald has left the building.**

 

 

 

 

                                                                       

 


	2. Enter Yosukeman

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

 

** Chapter 2: Enter Yosukeman **

_September 2 nd, 2012, 11:39 A.M._

“Wait...screw the tag match for now I just barely realized…don’t **YOU** have a match like in a few hours?” recalled Yu.

Yosuke gasped, frantically replying, “Shit! I forgot…again. I have to go train. You might as well come along with me too partner!” Yu nodded as they departed to the Inaba Training Ground and thus, commenced to their training.

_3:14 P.M._

Yosuke huffed as he finished up the last of weight craze and the perfecting of his signature move. Yu groaned as he observed his repeated attempts, mentally cringing in the process.

“You need to work on that spin a little more, you almost tripped and fell on your ass like eight times already” said Yu, sounding like a strict trainer.

“Oh excuse me Mister Expert! By the way, who’s the one with the ‘spot-fest’ move and almost broke his damn neck the other day?!” Yu had to fight him verbally on this one.

“Damn it, for the four-hundred and thirty-eighth time, the ropes were slippery that day! I don’t know how many times I let you know that, especially RIGHT when it happened!”

“Geez okay dude, no need to get hot about it…” Yosuke calmly said with a smirk. “Anyway, it’s almost time for my match. Wish me luck man!” Yu nodded in affirmation as they departed to Junes for Yosuke’s bout.

_4:55 P.M._

Profile

**Name** : Yosuke Hanamura

**Weight** : 190 lbs.

**Height** : 5’8

**Style** : Technical, Kicks

**Special Moves** : Spinning Heel Kick into a stiff Superkick, Corner Exploder Suplex

**Alignment** : Face

**Allies** : Yu, Chie, Rise, Teddie, Yukiko.

**Enemies** : Akihiko, Minato, Junpei, Hanako, Yukari Takeba, Naoto.

 

**_ Junes 5:00 P.M. _ **

Yosuke observes himself in the mirror as he arrives at the newly placed fairground at Junes, trying to mentally prepare himself for his match with heated rival Junpei Iori. As he reflects to his training throughout the spring and summer, he consequently remembers his constant struggling as well, which haunts him to this day as he would occasionally join Yu on select days, despite Yu being a lone trainer for the most part. As he snaps out of his reverie, he begins to silently doubt himself as he is subsequently called by the referee.

“You’re up in five seconds Hanamura! Iori already made his entrance cuttin’ his nasty promo!” remarked the ref.

“Oh…..okay cool thanks for the heads up.” Yosuke said lamely.

“You alright kid? You seem a little off today…well more so than usual”, wondered the ref.

“Y-yeah I’m fine, just been doing a lot of thinking is all, just reflecting on myself as a performer and as a person…” he said as he sulked.

“Well hurry up reflect your ass to the ring kid! I ain’t got all day! I got a hot date with…..well absolutely no one but that’s beside the point!” stammered the ref.

Yosuke rolled his eyes as he prepared to make his entrance towards his impending opponent and legitimate heated enemy.

**PROFILE INTERMISSION**

Profile

**Name** : Junpei Iori

**Weight** : 217 lbs.

**Height** : 6’4

**Style** : Power, Brawler.

**Special Moves** : Sprinting Corner Cannonball, Iori Bomb

**Alignment** : Heel (Bad Guy)

**Allies** : Akihiko, Yukari, Minato, Kanji.

**Enemies** : Yosuke, Yu, Chie, Teddie.

 

**INTERMISSION OVER**

 

Yosuke walked up to the curtain as his music, “Superhero” began to blare. The relatively small crowd applauded the underdog as he made his way down to towards the ring apron. The crowd attendees consisted mostly of locals of Inaba, but notables such as Yu, Chie, Rise and even Teddie were also present to cheer Yosuke; however, on the opposite end, Yu’s nemesis Minato Arisato calmly sat back as he glared daggers at Yu’s direction. The unfriendly gesture was shrugged off as Yosuke entered the ring.

“Well if it isn’t the Junes Asshat himself!” Junpei retorted on the microphone. “Looks like we got a scrawny little ‘underdog’ fella for me to pick apart hell, this shouldn’t take too long seeing as you’re just as weak as Konishi was!”

The crowd gasped, went quiet, and gradually started booing Junpei as he continued to elicit heat.

Yosuke stood tall, trying to maintain his composure as Junpei continued his now-unscripted tirade. Minato simply continued his mental note-taking, obviously amused at the situation.

“WHAT?!” That was uncalled for! Kick his ass Yosuke! Show him who’s boss and shut his damn mouth because that wasn’t just for show! This is just goddamn ridiculous!” Chie yelled with that trademark passion in her voice, which consequently made Yu’s face flush upon it happening, in which he subsequently tried to shake it off. Yosuke noticed this and mentally laughed despite the heated and personal situation he was in.

Junpei smirked as he continued, snapping Yosuke out of his internal breather, “Yeah! You heard me right Hanamura! I’m sure Saki saw through your bullshit at least from the dirt I got! YOU never had a chance and now I’m gonna bury your short-lived career along with her!” he screamed on the mic.

This was it. Yosuke had enough and obviously reached a breaking point. He slapped Junpei in the face and fired with two punches to the face, succeeded by a discus forearm to the jaw, knocking Junpei down. Despite being dominated in the weight and height portion, he was jacked from his somewhat extensive training and coupled with adrenaline, was able to knock the larger Iori down for a while before he got back up, noticing the blood now trickling from his lower lip.

The bell rang as Junpei inaudibly said, “Alright motherfucker, you wanna blindside me? Let’s dance then you stupid bastard!”

The fight was on as the match commenced…

**Attempted Cliffhanger! Well there you have it, Junpei’s a dick (which will be explained much later), Yosuke’s on a rampage, Yu’s feeling uneasy for several reasons and this fight certainly won’t be pretty! Thank you again and stay tuned if you may choose to do so!**

**1:18 AM: Anthofitzgerald is outta here.**

 


	3. Watch Out! Bout One: Yosuke's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is…the match between Yosuke and Junpei is finally underway! Things are about to get a little more serious. Any support is appreciated and I thank you very much for it

** Chapter 3: Watch Out! Bout One: Yosuke’s Struggle **

The match finally begins after all of the personal trash-talking stirred up by Junpei as he ties up with Yosuke, who quickly waist-locks Junpei, and attempts a release German Suplex and is actually successful in pulling off a relatively big maneuver at the very beginning of the bout. Junpei lands on his upper back and neck as he quickly gets up, still in shock.

“Okay you asshat, so you got ONE move over on me! Enjoy it while it lasts because things are about to take a turn for the worst...for you!” Junpei exclaims as they are at a standoff.

“Oh yeah, and just how so ‘Stupei’?  Yosuke smugly remarked, as he recalled Yukari fancies that as an unaffectionate nickname for Junpei. Despite him not getting along with her either, Yosuke was trying to be strategic and throw him off; however, Junpei remained unmoved.

“Ha, real original jackass! Check this shit out!!!” yelled Junpei as he charged Yosuke for a takedown. He is successful in doing so and starts slugging him with multiple punches to the face and chest. Yosuke is visibly dazed as he is forcibly lifted up and forced into the corner. Junpei chops him repeatedly as he is forced on his rear.

“ _Shit! This isn’t good. He’s already going for that damn cannonball!”_ thought Yu as he eventually produced real words.

“Get out of there partner! He’s gonna go for the rolling ball of doom! You’ll be finished if you don’t get the hell out of there!” Yu screamed as Yosuke was barely trying to compose himself.

“Yeah Narukami-kun’s right! You can do it Yosuke! Roll out of there and show that bastard who’s boss, especially for saying that bullshit earlier!” Chie chimed in.

“Uh Chie, you don’t have to keep calling me that, you can just call me ‘Yu’ if you want.” Yu politely commented.

“I know I’m just….used to it is all…” was all Chie could muster before they ceased the somewhat suggestive moment as Junpei charged toward a dazed Yosuke.

“WATCH OUT!” Yu and Chie yelled as they stood up and hoped for a miracle, but to no avail. Yosuke had been hit by the Rolling Corner Cannonball and lay motionless on the mat as he couldn’t get out of the way in time.

Junpei smirked as he went for the cover with the utmost confidence as the referee began his count: **_One!...Two!..._**

Right as the ref’s hands was going to come down for three, Yosuke had done the unthinkable: he actually managed to get his left shoulder up just in time, much to the delight and relief of his friends.

 

“Woo! Go Yosuke!” Chie passionately screamed.

“Way to go Yosuke-senpai!” You can do it! Right Senpai?” Rise somewhat seductively asked while Chie unnoticeably rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, he got really lucky that time but he managed to get out of there. Come on, you got this partner!” Yu chimed in to try to will Yosuke on.

“I……still…….have…..something….left…..to……say……you bastard!!!” Yosuke angrily screamed as he finally stood up, much to Junpei’s dismay.

Gritting his teeth violently, Junpei remained silent as he rushed towards him and went for a stiff clothesline, but Yosuke ducks and goes for one of his more uncommon signature moves. As he ducks, he throws himself backward and executes a flawless backflip kick, striking Junpei right in the head and sending him to his knees, much to the delight of the Junes crowd.

As Junpei struggles to get up, Yosuke starts to taunt him as well as Minato, who continued to sit there without so much as a single word as he takes in what had just occurred.

“Don’t get too cocky Yosuke!” Chie warned.

“Wow, I knew it all along; Yosuke really is a show off!” Teddie aimlessly remarked.

“Don’t worry guys! Daisuke taught me that one!” Yosuke said with much confidence as he quickly went for the cover: **_One!...Two!..._** but Junpei managed to power out!

“Are you fuckin’ serious?!” That should have been the end!!! Ah well, time to bring out the big guns!” a fierce and determined Yosuke yelled as he picked up Junpei and went for the Corner Exploder Suplex, but before he could even blink he was thwarted as Junpei took advantage of his unusually long preparation, thumbing him in the eye and throwing himself on the floor, feigning injury in the process. As the referee was distracted and dealing with Junpei, Yosuke was in for a surprise….

 

Minato noticed his calculated opportunity and proceeded to jump the guard rail and drag Yosuke out of the ring. He began punching Yosuke down to the floor and subsequently threw him to the steel steps.

“What the hell is this shit? He shouldn’t even be in there! REF! Are you even seeing this bullshit?!” Chie angrily cried out as Minato chuckled softly and continued his unprovoked assault on Yosuke. Junpei was still keeping the ref busy as he managed to sneak in a devious wink at Minato, indicating that they had clearly planned this attack in advance. While Chie and the others were openly yelling in protest, Yu remained silent, seething at the site of Minato. He was never one to interfere, but Chie noticed his internal turmoil and tried to comfort him.

“Don’t worry Narukami-kun, I’m sure Yosuke will get himself out of this…” as she squeezed his hand in an attempt to comfort him, but must have realized the severity and boldness of her move as she quickly retracted before anyone had noticed. Yu couldn’t help but blush as the gesture.  They both looked to see that Minato lifted him into a piledriver position. Yosuke had no chance at reversal as he was dropped on his head outside the floor, much to their horror. They were at a loss for words as Yosuke lay on the floor motionless. This heinous action is followed by Minato walking over to Yu’s direction and spitting before quickly turning around and rolling Yosuke back into the ring.

Even Chie knew that Yu had a boiling point, unbeknownst to the others they knew well over the past year. Before she could even get a chance to calm him down, Yu was set off as jumped the guard rail, grabbed Minato by the hair and gave him a two punch combo into a jumping roundhouse kick, knocking him down. Yu readied a superkick towards Minato’s direction, but Minato managed to duck and proceeded to flee the arena. Yu remained at ringside as the referee finally noticed a beaten Yosuke.

“Come on partner! You can still do this! Finish that bastard Stupei off!” Yu yelled as he tried to egg Yosuke on.

“Heh, well if it isn’t the closeted loverboy himself! I saw you making googly eyes at Chie earlier. Newsflash: never going to happen buddy so don’t even try because you…ain’t…shit!” Junpei remarked in an attempt to get under Yu’s skin, a task that was generally not easy to accomplish.

Yu kept himself contained as he was unsure on how to feel about that situation at this point in time. Right now he couldn’t think about romance, but mainly about the well-being of his best friend.

“Nothin’ to say huh? I’m sure your own folks have nothing to say to you either seeing as they practically disowned your ass!” Junpei said.

This set Yu off as the mentioning of two main personal conflicts of his were being provoked, so he proceeded to jump up on the apron and was about to get involved until the ref interevened.

“Hey! If you stick your nose in here your buddy will be disqualified! Have some self-control Narukami!” the referee warned.

Yu groaned as he had no other choice but to swallow his pride and let his good morals take over, as he slowly sulked back down to ringside. Chie gave him a concerned look from afar, but she was unaware of what Junpei had said to him as it was inaudible to the crowd.

Junpei laughed but as he turned around, SMACK! Yosuke connected with his Spinning Heel Kick, which rocked him and toyed with his equilibrium temporarily. As Yosuke readied a Superkick, he side-stepped toward Junpei and successfully connected with the Superkick, which made the crowd come unglued as they roared in celebration. Yosuke theoretically should have went for the pin but fell down from exhaustion, but eventually came as Yu yelled at him to pin Junpei: **_ONE!....TWO!....Thr-_**. Yosuke realized he took too long as Junpei managed to power out just before three.

“WHAT?! I swear that was a three for Yosuke-senpai! There should be a do-over!” yelled Rise.

“Uh, I don’t think it works that way Rise-chan…” Chie lazily remarked as the match continued.

 

Yosuke got up and readied himself for a running Spear. “Come on you son of a bitch! Turn around so I can put your ass out of commission already!” Yosuke growled as he charged toward Junpei.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Yosuke yelled as ran, only to get countered by a sit-out facebuster by Junpei, as he kicked Yosuke debatably in the groin area, and connected with a running Iori Bomb.

“NO!!!!!!!” yelled Yu, showing more emotion than he usually does.

Oh no, Yosuke-senpai! Please get up! You can kick out of this!” yelled Rise as she looked on in complete shock.

“Oh man, that didn’t look right at all…come on Yosuke!” screamed Chie.

Junpei pinned his shoulders down, still in the powerbomb position: **_One! TWO! THREE!_**

**_DING! DING! DING!_ **

That was it. After a twenty-minute war, Junpei ultimately got the better of the heavily favored underdog as he limped out of the ring with a devious smile.

Yu, Rise, Chie, and Teddie looked on with disappointment and sympathy for Yosuke as he slowly started coming to.

“Ugh, my head. That stupid bastard stiffed my head and back on purpose with that damn running powerbomb of his. I should have seen this shit coming with him and that bastard Minato!” yelled Yosuke as he began to tear up. Yu consoled him as best as he could.

“Don’t worry partner, you may have been a victim of their schemes today but redemption coming our way. We still got the tag match in two days against Kanji and Naoto and if we win, we get a shot at the tag titles, so cheer up and let’s get these motherfuckers.” Yu said calmly.

“Man, I still don’t know how you do it partner but I feel tons better now. Thanks man. Let just get patched and the five of us can get the hell out of here for now.”

The five of them retreated to the locker room and seats as the crowd continued to cheer Yosuke for a decent attempt.

Yu and Yosuke contemplated the big tag match that was quickly approaching, while Chie was still bothered by what Junpei had said to Yu. It also didn’t help Junpei stared in her direction during the verbal concentration, but she managed to shake it off for now and confront Yu about it another time.

“Hmmm, not just yet. I’ll ask him about it eventually but now’s not the time. He’s got too much on his mind as it is, but that’s our Leader.” Chie said  to herself as she blushed at her silent statement.

“What was that Chie? You say something?” Yu asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

“O-Oh it’s nothing! Let’s get going Naru- I mean…..Yu.” Chie said, smiling.

“Okay then… you sure nothing is on your mind?” Yu asked with a raised brow.

“Uh, well…..” Chie started before Yosuke interrupted from afar.

“HEY! Would you guys hurry the hell up over there?! I’m hungry dammit!”

Oh yeah! Steak! Woo I’m excited now! Let’s go Yu!” Chie said enthusiastically.

Um, okay Chie-chan, let’s.” Yu said with a warm smile as they caught up with the rest.

_“Man, this going to be one fucked up series of events I’m sure, whether it’s for good or bad. Let’s just see how it goes…. But what’s with Chie lately? She’s been acting strange…”_ Yu contemplated as they kept walking. He had to keep focus for the big tag match however, as this was a huge opportunity for him and Yosuke and could lead to a decent push for the both of them.

**Aaaaaaand that about wraps up Chapter 3! Yosuke tried but fell short, Chie’s planning something, Yu is confused but is trying to keep in focus, and if things go right, Yu and Yosuke could get a decent push as a tandem. They just need to get through the obstacles known as Naoto and Kanji! Stay tuned! And see if they indeed get those “motherfuckers.”**

**2:51 AM: Anthofitzgerald is going the hell to sleep!**


	4. Tandem Mayhem! Part 1: Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well firstly, I would love to take this opportunity to thank my good friend Nightly for some very valuable advice. I let my “smarkiness” get the better of me, so I’ll explain certain wrestling terms from now on as the story continues so non-wrestling fans can understand better, something I should have done from the get-go. Thank you and I humbly appreciate it friend!  
> Here are the few mentioned so far, just to be safe:  
> Stiff = hitting someone with excessive force. Push = an attempt to elevate one’s status/career. Spot = planned moves throughout the match. Exciting moves are referred to as high spots. Heel = the bad guy. Face = the good guy. Work = a predetermined or previously known outcome in a match. Shoot = an unplanned attack or promo (talking), going off-script, etc. Heat = real life conflict or negative reactions from a crowd.  
> And that should be about it for now. Anyways, here is Chapter 4 of Personamania. The big tag match is finally near! Enjoi!

** Chapter 4: Tandem Mayhem! Part 1: Preparations **

_September 4 th, 2012, 6:33 A.M._

 

It is finally here. The big tag team match has arrived and Yu and Yosuke couldn’t help but feel extremely restless as they had spent the night at a random barn converted into a gym near the Samegawa Flood Plain. Yu had let his uncle Dojima know he wasn’t going to be home tonight, especially so Nanako wouldn’t worry where her Big Bro had went off to. Yu proceeded to attempt to call Dojima, and to his surprise, he answered on the first ring.

“Hey! How you holding up over there?” Dojima asked.

“It’s going okay, we’re just going to grab something eat and then get to working out seeing as we have a big match tonight.” Yu stated with a sliver of nervousness, which did not escape Dojima’s notice.

“You guys will be just fine, I know it’s hard since your guys’ relationship with Kanji and Shirogane went sour, but try to put that aside and don’t let it get too awry.” Dojima said, trying his best to console his nephew.

“Well thank you uncle, I appreciate that. It just sucks since we didn’t even do anything. They’re the ones who decided to shoot their mouths off and assume that we spread rumors about them being together.” Yu remarked darkly. “And yet they still don’t believe us to this day. It’s only been a couple weeks since...I mean I know it caused emotional trauma towards them from all of the teasing, but it is what it is I suppose. They won’t take our word for it and that’s that…”

“Just try to keep it professional okay? Hanamura will be there with you and the rest of your friends as well.” Dojima said calmly.

“Thank you uncle, well I’ll let you go…wait! I almost forgot to ask you, have you talked to…them?” Yu asked rather hesitantly.

Dojima couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, “Heh, yeah I have. Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll come around sooner or later but I’m afraid I don’t know when. I may be a detective, but I don’t know everything. Anyways, Nanako and I will be there tonight to support you guys. See you then.”

“Well okay, I’ll talk to you later Uncle. Goodbye.” Yu hung up, unsatisfied.

“Don’t worry partner, I’m sure they’ll come around sooner or later. Oh, and don’t sweat Kanji and Naoto either, you know we didn’t do that stupid shit and one day they’ll realize it too…hopefully.” Yosuke said. “But for now, let’s just hit the iron ‘paradise’ for now and get ready because this is a huge match for us!”

“I suppose you’re right Yosuke…” Yu said plainly.

“Oh come on, if you’re not gonna do it for me, at least do it for Chie.” Yosuke said with a wink and a nudge to the elbow. Yu became aggravated instantly.

“Jesus man, sometimes you make me wonder if you want me to annihilate you with my splash. But I don’t know…maybe…” Yu attempted to muster what he was about say.

“Maybe what loverboy? Is this calm demeanor just a front when it comes to Chie? Ha! I knew it. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me partner!” Yosuke said with a loud laugh.

Yu simply just gave up and looked down. Yosuke noticed and became serious.

“Hey man, sorry if I hit a nerve or anything…I was just joking.” Yosuke said.

“No no it’s okay Yosuke. I was thinking, maybe I do like her.” Yu confessed. “Fuck, and she’s already suspicious about it because the shit Iori pulled yesterday! Damn it.”

“So it is true then huh? Well man, just try to take it one step at a time. I mean you know why Iori did that…he resents us because she’s really cool with us and since he has a creepy ass crush on her, that’s why he attacked us a couple months ago.” Yosuke painfully reminisced.

“Yeah, and that bastard Minato was trying to accuse me of trying to emulate him, as well as egging Iori on when he tried to cripple us. Plus, after all that fucked up shit he said to Chie and you, I’ve hated him ever since and that certainly can’t be forgiven.” Yu said with a fury.

“Yeeeeeah man I’d say it’s best not to reflect on what he said, even though they were just petty insults, he hit it too close to home and that isn’t cool. But anyways, let’s channel out all of this negative shit and hit the weight room partner!” Yosuke said enthusiastically.

“Oh yeah! Well let’s get to it then.” Yu said in his signature monotone voice.

“Man you’re seriously so easy-going, it’s scary, especially since we have heat with two assholes and two former friends of ours.” Yosuke said, somewhat baffled. He still was impressed and mystified by Yu’s overall ability to stay calm for the most part, even after more than a year in knowing him. “I’m sure Chie likes that in a guy though so don’t sweat it.” Yosuke remarked as he couldn’t help but tease Yu a bit more.

Heh, well there’s no use arguing with it now…let’s get pumped for this match besides, we need to work on our stereo moves, as well as my good ol’ 450.” Yu said.

“Bro, you can’t be such a spot junkie all the time, it’s dangerous. Anyways, enough talk, let’s get all of this crap out of us, like that time we fought. I’m sure it’ll give us similar inner peace afterwards.” Yosuke said rather eloquently.

“Haha, okay then ‘Philosopher Yosuke.’ Yu said jokingly. They shared a laugh as time went by. They trained and had a quick bite at Aiya’s, despite saying they were going to do so in the opposite order. They hoped they wouldn’t lose their lunches, especially given the caliber of their opportunity. Despite having a lot on his mind, Yu had to put it aside for now as he prepared for his second bout of training with Chie.

_“Well this particular training session with her should be...interesting. But should I come clean? Maybe it’s too soon, but then again it’s been over a year. Gah! This is a mess. I’ll just proceed with this as normal, but anything can happen I suppose…”_ Yu thought as he made parted with Yosuke and made his way back to the riverbank to meet up with Chie.

_“Only a few more hours until this match. It’s only 3:13 right now… I need to make this shit count. And I just don’t mean this match either…”_

 

**And there you have Chapter 4! Sorry for the lack of “actiony” goodness! I just wanted there to be some downtime to develop the conflicts a little more. And I also wanted to throw in a hint of impending fluff as well! But the match will commence in the following chapter! Thanks for reading and thanks again to Nightly7! You were a huge help! Til next time!**

**7:05 PM: Anthofitzgerald is tired and hot but some FNM will remedy that.**


	5. Tandem Mayhem! Part 2: In The Blood It Gets, In The Blood

**A/N:** Here it is finally, the big tag match that Yu and Yosuke have been waiting for! Let’s see how they fare against a rather mighty team of Kanji and Naoto, who have it out for them pretty bad. Later, more on the massive personal rivalry between Yu and Minato will be revealed, but for now, the main focus is the match, as well as Yu’s inner conflict with his own internal feelings. Now let’s begin…

**Another term to know probably:**

** Jobber ** **: someone who loses matches in a routine fashion, usually to make their opponent look stronger/dominant.**

** Chapter 5: Tandem Mayhem! Part 2: In The Blood It Gets, In The Blood **

_September 4 th, 2012 4:30 P.M._

A little over an hour has passed, and Yu has completed another training session with Chie. It was quite an awkward one for him personally since he was struggling to come to terms with how he felt about her, if there is anything at all. He was just simply confused, but luckily she didn’t really take too much notice to it, as she knew the severity of Yu and Yosuke’s opportunity.

“Woo! Now that that’s over, I could sure go for some steak!” Chie happily exclaimed as she threw her fist into the air.

“Heh, it’s been over a year and I’m still astounded by your obsession. That’s just like you Chie.” Yu said calmly with a faint smile.

“U-um , well you’re darn right it’s like me Yu-kun.” Chie said with a slight blush. Yu noticed this and gained a flushed face as a result.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Yu finally spoke again.

“So, you’ll be there for Yosuke and I for our big battle right Chie-chan?”

Chie’s eyes went half-lidded as she replied, “First, you don’t need to call me Chie-chan, especially since it reminds of the perverted way Teddie says it…”

“Well you don’t have to keep calling me Yu-kun. Just Yu is fine.” Yu interrupted.

“Granted, but of course I’ll be there for you guys! I wouldn’t miss for the world! Anyways, I have to get going! That steak isn’t gonna eat itself! And by the way…Yu?”

“Yes, what is it Chie?” Yu asked with wonder.

“Please…be careful out there tonight, those two are dangerous, especially since Kanji and Naoto-kun are in good with Junpei and Minato now.” Chie said with worry.

“Oh don’t worry, we got this. We got this by the ass!” Yu slightly yelled rather uncharacteristically.

“Hahaha okay?” Chie couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s the rare Yu-kun coming out I see, but seriously though, when I found out Minato and Junpei were the ones who hired those punks to try to fuck with Takeshi and that poor kid…If you don’t mind me asking, is that the reason you and Yosuke can’t stand them?” she asked rather reluctantly.

“Well with Iori, I hate him simply because of his and Minato’s unprovoked attempts to end mine and Yosuke’s physical well-beings. But with Minato specifically, it’s a bit more complicated…and honestly…I’d rather not talk about it right now.”

Chie furrowed her brow as she stated, “Look I know about all the ‘whore’ and other petty insults that Minato has said about me. That shouldn’t be relevant to your mood now.”

“Yeah, but like I said, there’s a little more to it than that.” Yu stated darkly.

Chie felt terrible now. She unintentionally brought out these bad memories, which still weren’t perfectly clear to her. She knew she had to do something right then to alleviate the heavy atmosphere…

And with that, Chie immediately gave Yu a rather long hug, lasting a whole minute, but after she realized the longevity of said hug, she let go with a blush, much to Yu’s secret disappointment.

“U-um, sorry Yu-kun, didn’t mean to get too personal about it. I just wanted to assure you that it’ll be okay. Anyway, S-see you later!” And she ran off in an instant.

_“What the hell was that all about? Ugh, maybe it was a good luck hug, but then again, that contact earlier between us felt so...right. Maybe I shouldn’t have said ‘I’m counting on you’ that day when we saved that poor kid….”_

Yu immediately shook his violently as he was losing focus.

_“Dammit! Here I go with these feelings again! I really need to focus on this match. It’s a great chance for me and Yosuke to skyrocket. I need to get to Junes and soon!”_

And with that, his thoughts were laid to rest for the time being as he retreated to the Junes fairground to prepare.

_8:00 P.M._

Yu was sitting, trying to stay calm, which in all honesty wasn’t that hard for him, especially since it is in his nature anyway. Yosuke on the other hand, wasn’t faring so well, as he continued to pace back and forth.

“How the hell do you do it bro?” Yosuke still wondered to this day. “We have this big match and you’re sitting there looking like you’re doing some type of coozed up Yoga!”

Yu left as he replied, “Well adrenaline is best served sweet partner. That’s how I’m gonna channel out this nervousness.”

“Geez man, I seriously envy you right now, I mean--”

Hey, five minutes you bozos! Hurry up so I can—” the referee started to interrupt.

Yosuke counter-interrupted, “Yes we know, you have a hot date which probably doesn’t exist, we’ve heard it a million times.”

The ref grunted as he replied, “Just hurry up you two! The announcer is about to start the intros!”

“Oh man, okay. You ready partner?” Yosuke asked enthusiastically as he held out his fist.

“Let’s get these motherfuckers!” Yu exclaimed as he pounded his fist.

“Whoa, I just got a kick of energy out of that. Heh heh.” Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh. “But come on bro, let’s make Dojima, Nanako-chan and especially Chie proud. The latter would be your department.”

“Not now Yosuke, we have a match remember?” Yu groaned.

“I know I know, oh shit! It’s starting bro!” Yosuke yelled as they hurried to the curtain.

The Junes fairground was very lively tonight as the card had gone as planned so far:

** INABA WRESTLING ALLIANCE MATCH CARD **

** Results **

**Yukari Takeba defeated Fuuka Yamagishi by pinfall.**

**Junpei Iori defeated two local jobbers in a handicap match.**

**Teddie defeated Hanako in an intergender match by pinfall.**

** TO BE DETERMINED **

** IWA Tag Team Title #1 Contender’s Match: **

**Yu Narukami & Yosuke Hanamura vs. Kanji Tatsumi & Naoto Shirogane **

** IWA World Title #1 Contender’s Triple Threat Match: **

**Minato Arisato vs. Akihiko Sanada vs. Tohru Adachi**

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! We are ready for the semi-main event this evening! It is for the opportunity to challenge for the IWA Tag Team Titles!” The announcer exclaimed into the microphone. He was met with cheers from the small but lively crowd.

“On their way to the ring first, at a combined weight of 355 pounds, Yu and Yosuke, _The Double Whys_!”

“Were you serious with that name Yosuke?” Yu asked.

“Hey! I couldn’t think of anything else!” Yosuke yelled silently.

The crowd cheered uproariously as they made their way to the ring. As they neared closer to the ring, they heard some familiar voices.

“I have faith in you two! I know you guys will do great!” Yukiko said enthusiastically.

“Go Sensei go!!! You can do this! I bearlieve in you!” Teddie exclaimed rather excitedly.

_“Hey I’m here too you blasted ass bear…”_ Yosuke thought with the feeling of expected jealousy and annoyance.

“Woo! Go Yosuke! Go Yu-kun! You guys can do it! I believe in you!” Chie yelled with a wristband-clad fist in the air.

_“Man, Chie sure looks…wait! Gotta keep my head in the game! She’s watching, as well as Uncle and Nanako.”_ Yu thought as he stared as his matching wristbands he wore as a nice tribute to his friend.

“Go big bro! I know you can do it! You can do anything!” Nanako yelled, while Dojima just chuckled and stood quiet, but the look he gave Yu said it all. It was a look he gave of support and confidence in his nephew.

As they entered the ring, the music changed into a dark, death metal type of song as their adversaries entered whilst the announcer yelled their introductions.

“And now, at a combined weight of 367 pounds, Kanji and Naoto, The IGDs!!!”

** PROFILE INTERMISSION **

**Name** : Kanji Tatsumi                         

**Weight** : 225 lbs.        

**Height** : 6’5                                         

**Style** : Fists, Power, Brawler

**Special Moves** : Discus Palm Strike or Clothesline    

**Alignment** : Heel

**Enemies** : Yu, Yosuke, Teddie, Akihiko, Adachi.

**Allies** : Minato, Junpei, Naoto, Rise.

 

**Name** : Naoto Shirogane                                

**Weight** : 142 lbs.

**Height** : 5’7

**Style** : Kicks, High Flyer

**Special Moves** : Shooting Star Press, 630 Senton

**Alignment** : Heel

**Enemies** : Chie, Yukiko, Yu, Yosuke.

**Allies** : Kanji, Rise, Minato, Junpei.

 

** INTERMISSION OVER **

Kanji and Naoto entered the ring. They were met with boos from the crowd, but they ignored the jeers, skid into the ring and stared daggers into Yu and Yosuke, obviously with a score to settle, even when it involved false accusations. Before they knew it, the match had already begun!!!!

**_DING! DING! DING!_ **

Yu and Yosuke came exploding out of the gates with simultaneous dropkicks, which rocked Kanji and Naoto as they retreated to ringside in an attempt to recollect their wits.

“DAMMIT! These guys are already pissing me off! Come on Naoto! Get your head in this shit and let’s take these assholes down!!!” Kanji yelled.

“Agreed. They shall regret the day that they decided to betray our trust and supposed friendship!” Naoto said as they slid back into the ring.

After a brief staredown, two of the wrestlers retreated to the apron to await a tag. Yu and Kanji were officially starting things off as they tied up. Kanji got the better of Yu as he got him into a tight headlock. Kanji then lifted Yu into the air while holding his neck and slammed him back and head first into the mat.  Yu knew he had to get right back up and did so immediately…

“Come on partner! Don’t let his brute bullshit faze you! Give him hell!” Yosuke said in motivation.

Yu simply smiled as he knew what he had to do to survive at the end of the day. Before he knew it however, he took a big boot the mouth courtesy of Kanji, who subsequently picked him up and attempted to clothesline him, but to his surprise Yu ducked and executed a dangerous but impressive maneuver, one he picked up from training with Chie.

As he ducked, he threw himself backward and performed a backflip kick, striking Kanji right in the forehead, which threw caused Kanji to stumble backward into his partner’s corner.

“There you go Yu! Let me have a go at him real quick!” Yosuke said eagerly. Yu complied as he tagged him in; however, as this was happening, Naoto tagged herself in, and found herself face-to-face with a rather surprised Yosuke.

“Hmmm so we meet in here at least huh ‘Senpai’? You feel internally good about yourself after what you’ve emotionally done to Kanji-kun and I? We will never forget this ridicule we’ve been put through, nor will we forgive you two for spreading it.” Naoto asked angrily.

“Ugh, how many times do we have to say it?! We never even spread any bullshit about you two! Arisato has you two sheep hella brainwashed and you know it!” Yosuke yelled, slightly hurt from his former ally’s comments. Wounds were still fresh after all…

“Enough of this irrelevant idle chatter! Time for us to show you why we’re feared and why karma will wreak havoc upon you!” Naoto screamed as she went for a roundhouse kick, but Yosuke ducked and caught her with a low spin kick to the knee which sent her down. Yosuke then sent Naoto to the corner and attempted a running high kick to the face, but Kanji pulled her out of the way just in the nick of time as they once again had to regroup...Yu and Yosuke knew this match was important, but despite getting the upper hand early in the bout, it was even harder when they have to face two individuals they once considered close friends.

**There it is finally! I know there was a ton of buildup but the big showdown has finally commenced! Yu and Yosuke are having an emotionally tough time dealing with the situation, despite having extensive physical and mental preparation time. Next, we’ll see how they fare and who will come out on top! Thank you so much to anyone who reads it and I appreciate your time! Til next time, have a great day/night fanfictionites! Rates and Reviews are greatly appreciated if you so wish!**

**1:19 AM: Anthofitzgerald is gushing over Monday Night RAW still.**


	6. Tandem Mayhem! Part 3: Detonation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, after taking a rather short hiatus, here it is: the possible conclusion of the dramatic showdown between former friends, which is secretly tearing Yu and Yosuke apart despite having an early onset advantage on Kanji and Naoto. They must put their emotions aside if they plan to move any further in the ranks. Rates, reviews and even just simply views are greatly appreciated.

** Chapter 6: Tandem Mayhem! Part 3: Detonation **

Yosuke couldn’t help but be rather surprised at what he had done. On one side of things, he had secured the advantage for his team, at least temporarily; however, on the other end he just kicked Naoto. He couldn’t help but feel ashamed that he was fighting a former friend…

“Yosuke! Look out behind you!” Yu yelled in an attempt to snap Yosuke out of his reverie, but it was too late. In true opportunistic fashion, Kanji took the liberty of tagging himself in and delivering a hard forearm to the back of Yosuke’s head, knocking him down. Kanji smirked as he stared down a fallen Yosuke and then Yu, before resuming his attack on his opponent.

“Heh, I guess you’re still as much of a ditz now as you were when we were cool huh?” Kanji said before turning his attention to Yu.

“And you! You especially surprised me ‘Senpai,’ here was I thinking you were the most awesome and genuine dude ever and you and this dickhead go ahead and stab us in the back like that?! I’m going to enjoy crushing you two bastards!” Kanji said while Yu remained calm before finally breaking his silence.

“We’ve tried to convince you and Naoto time and time again, but it seems it isn’t any use at all. We’re gonna have to teach you two the hard way it seems.” Yu said coolly.

“Yeah right, much like how you tried to convince your own parents not to hate your guts and everything you fucking stand for right?! Look how that turned out! Now they won’t even spare even a sentence with your sorry ass let alone a damn passing glance!!” Kanji said with no remorse.

Yu stood at the apron of the ring, with a devastated look on his face. He did not just go there. Kanji surely struck a nerve that time with that very mention as he was well aware of Yu’s parental problem some time before their falling out. Soon after, the devastation turned into pure anger, a face only his remaining friends could ever notice. It was truly a breaking point only those close to him ever caught sight, only this time it was exposed to practically the entire town. With no hesitation, Yu entered the ring quickly and punched Kanji square in the mouth in retaliation before the referee forced back to his corner, much to Yosuke and especially Chie and Rise’s surprise. They were not used to seeing this darker side of him. Yu was pissed to say the least, and Yosuke knew so immediately despite being in Kanji’s grip, but in the midst of the drama, he also had recovery time. He finally snapped out of it and broke out of the clutches. Kanji turned around only to take a rolling back fist to the face, followed by Yosuke applying a headlock for good measure. Kanji countered by sinking his head free, followed by a stiff, hard clothesline right to Yosuke’s neck, knocking him down.

Yosuke laid there gasping for air, obviously reeling from the stiff clothesline he had received. Kanji grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up, only to slap him in the face, followed by a punch to the cranium.

“ _This is it. I’m going to clench this and fuck him up for good, and gain some damn retribution!”_ Kanji thought as he readied his finishing move, The Discus Palm Strike. He took a few steps back, spun around in a 360 degree motion and delivered a successful palm strike right in the middle of Yosuke’s face.

 “Damn it! Come on Yosuke! Don’t let this motherfucker get us down now!” Yu yelled with a vengeance. The rest of the remaining gang studied Yu’s uncharacteristic passion and was motivated by it, but concern over Yosuke’s well-being eventually overshadowed it. Yu stared over to Chie’s direction.

“Urgh!” was all Yosuke could muster up before going down, bloodied in the nostrils and all. Kanji and Naoto both shared a demented laugh as Kanji kneeled down to cover Yosuke once and for all as he was down for the count.

“ _I know you’re going to help me out with this spiritually as well Chie. You’ve always been here for me as I have tried to be for you and everyone else dear to us still.”_ Yu thought in an attempt to remain optimistic as he continued to stare at her. Chie looked over to him and gave him an affirmative smile and nod. He felt strangely…relieved. He had to remain focused however as his partner has just gotten palmed and possibly acquired a broken nose in the process. It was that moment when realization struck, and he knew Yosuke’s chances were in serious jeopardy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry! I wanted a little filler chapter to have some dramatic effect in case anyone decides to become fully immersed. Anyways, I apologize for the rather short chapter and I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to put some more trash talk to trigger some OOC Yu. I’ll try to get the conclusion of the battle released before my trip to Texas and Oklahoma in a week. Any feedback is humbly appreciated. Take it easy peoples.**

 


	7. Tandem Mayhem! Part 4: Who Won?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is finally, the conclusion of the famed battle that has tested The Double Whys (Yu/Yosuke) strength and emotional turmoil. Let’s find out once and for all how they end up as Yosuke’s well-being remains in total jeopardy. Oh and Nightly, if I could take a job for WWE Creative, I would be all over it! Hahaha. Any who, here we go!

** Chapter 7: Tandem Mayhem Part 4: Who Won? **

This was surely it for Yosuke and he was down and dazed, blood trickling down his nose in moderate amounts. Yu was initially in full on panic mode, but his stare-down with Chie gave him a warm sensation that made his cheeks feel rather hot, but nonetheless it gave him the confidence boost he needed at the most crucial moment as Kanji went for the cover.

**ONE! TWO!— *BOOM*!**

Yu acted in an instant and produced a shocker of a move which could have hurt him in the process. Just before three hit, he leaped up to the top rope in a springboard formation, bounced upward and executed an aerial missile dropkick, striking Kanji square in his right ear, forcing him to break the count and saving Yosuke for now at least. The crowd roared with cheers in response.

“Yeah! Go Yu-kun go!” Chie passionately yelled.

“Woo! Senpai you’re so amazing!” Rise said rather flirtatiously while Chie glared at her from behind, unbeknownst to Rise.

“ _Fucking Rise, why does she always have to be so damn clingy when it comes to Yu-kun? Ugh wait, why am I getting mad about it? Gah goddamn my thoughts! They’ve been just so haywire lately!”_ Chie thought while shaking her head rather violently, which did not escape Yu’s notice as he slumped back into his corner so Yosuke could make a proper tag.

“Oh yeah! I said it once before and I’ll say it again! Sensei is da man!” Teddie said coolly while dancing in celebration. Chie and Rise both laughed at his ridiculous Elvis impersonation.

Just like that, the count was void and Kanji and Naoto were put into instant shock as Naoto’s mood began building into sheer malicious frustration as she attempted to drum up a mental plan for domination in the matchup once and for all.

Kanji managed to reach for Naoto and tagged her into the match while Yosuke somehow mustered up enough energy to tag in a much fresher Yu into the match.

“My my, how interesting…I guess it’s you and me Yu-senpai. Time for you to experience a tidbit of my wrath for a change. I promise you that you will not succeed, as I could well imagine you could never do so with your parents as well.” Naoto said smugly, knowing Yu’s weak spot very well.

Yu simply gritted his teeth and circled around, getting himself mentally ready to tie up with Naoto.

“Hmm, silence as per usual. Fine then, have it your way, let’s have some fun.” Naoto said deviously as they finally tied up. Naoto went for a stiff kick to Yu’s calf which was successful, sending Yu onto one knee already. He realized that he severely underestimated her leg power when it came to kicks, which was ironic considering that he was the one playing soccer with Daisuke, who was also in the audience, firmly in Yu’s corner while looking on in concern.

“Taste this you unwanted bastard!” Naoto exclaimed as she went for a roundhouse kick to Yu’s head, but he caught Naoto’s right leg just in time, but the ever cunning detective princess thought ahead and went for an enzuiguri kick to the back of his head but he ducked and Naoto landed on her knees. Yu capitalized and connected with a quick superkick right to her face, sending her down. He quickly went for the cover only to get a two count for his effort. Something clicked in him, something ferocious…he couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly but he knew he had to act without hesitation. He quickly helped Naoto up, and proceeded to perform a double backfist combo into a spinning side kick into her mid-section. He then walked behind, grabbed her in a headlock-type hold. He took a deep breath, hoisted himself upwards, and did a backflip while holding Naoto’s head, slamming her back and head first into the ground with him on top, ultimately performing a move known as a Standing Shiranui.

She was dazed and Kanji was still trying to come to so Yu knew this his time to clench things. He dragged Naoto towards the center of the ring, and went for his aerial finisher. He springboarded from the top rope and performed his patented Corkscrew 450 Splash, initially performing a backflip formation but twisting himself the opposite way and proceeded to land chest-first to finish it once and for all, but fate had other plans as Naoto narrowly avoided it, but not before taking  a portion of the splash to her left side. Yu went for Plan B and proceeded to hoist Naoto up for his Release Powerbomb finisher, but she escaped his grip, and dropkicked Yu from behind, sending him crashing into Yosuke’s corner, who finally snapped back into reality, crimson nose and all. He saw an opportunity to prove himself and without warning, he tagged Yu and inserted himself into the match, much to Yu’s surprise.

“Yosuke! What are you—“ but Yosuke took his time to interrupt while Naoto was collecting herself.

“Don’t worry partner, I think I can do this! Just sit tight and when the time is right, we’ll finish this together!” Yosuke said enthusiastically. Yu nodded and went to his corner.

Naoto tagged in Kanji and he immediately went in to attempt to give Yosuke a running big boot to the face, but Yosuke ducked it, only for Kanji to attempt a clothesline to a running Yosuke, which he also managed to duck, and subsequently countering Kanji’s attempts by performing a backflip kick, striking Kanji square in the forehead. He went for his Spinning Heel Kick and connected with his finisher. He then tagged in Yu and instructed him quickly.

“Come on bro! Double Superkick! Let’s finish this son of a bitch!” Yosuke yelled.

Yu stepped in and then they readied themselves, and they connected with the Double Superkick…but not on Kanji, he proceeded to pull the referee in front of him, causing the referee to take the full punishment of Yu and Yosuke’s double finish.

“FUCK! I can’t believe that this is happening! You goddamn coward ass cheaters!” Yosuke yelled as he began to throw a temper tantrum.

“Yosuke look out!” Yu ran in the line of fire as Naoto rushed into the ring with a steel chair, crushing Yu right in the head, even though the shot was meant for Yosuke. Yu stepped in and took one for his team, which might not have been such a good idea.

Yosuke was distracted as he was forcefully turned around by Kanji, who kicked him right in the groin, and proceeded to perform a swinging neckbreaker on Yosuke, rocking him pretty hard.

“Naoto, it’s time! Now’s our chance to get these punk bitches!” Kanji yelled as Naoto got the memo and proceeded to the top rope.

Kanji dragged Yu in position and Naoto performed her 630 Senton on him, putting him away since he was still technically the legal man in the match. Naoto quickly dispersed from the ring back to her corner as Kanji went for the cover, but not before he grabbed the referee and shook him.

“Hey wake up damn it! I’m going for a fucking cover here!” Kanji screamed in frustration.

The referee eventually came to and began his count…

**_ONE!.......TWO!....... THREE!!_ **

**_DING! DING! DING!_ **

Before anyone could blink, the match was over. Kanji and Naoto used dirty tactics, but unfortunately for Yu and Yosuke, they put in a tremendous effort, but it paid off in favor of Kanji and Naoto, which would mean that they advance in the ranks, while the fallen team would have to regroup after a valiant effort.

“HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS! And the new number one contenders for the IWA Tag Team Titles, Kanji and Naoto, The IGDs!!!” The announcer yelled to a mix of cheers and boos, with the boos eventually overshadowing.

“Yeah! See you at the finish line you punkasses! Come on Naoto, let’s go celebrate and let the two lovers sulk in their bullshit emotions.” Kanji said while performing his signature flex.

“Yes, let’s depart for the festivities Kanji-kun.” Naoto said simply as they walked to the back and retreated the area rather quickly.

Yu and Yosuke eventually stood up to a standing ovation for their efforts. Chie was in tears for their loss but she was cheering for them debatably harder than anyone else in unison with everyone else.

“Man I’m sorry partner… I guess I got way to ballsy back there… I let you down. We let the others down. I don’t deserve to be in your team man…” Yosuke said with tears in his eyes as he held the microphone.

It was Yu’s turn to grab the microphone as he clutched his head from the brutal chair shot.

“All that matters is that we tried Yosuke, we may not have won, but surely the owner of this league is impressed with us by now hopefully. So, there’s no need to apologize.” Yu said as he extended his hand in friendship and respect.

Yosuke complied and they embraced in the ring. Rise, Chie, Teddie and Daisuke soon joined them as they left the arena with a more positive attitude.

Yu took a mental look at himself and Yosuke as a team. He knew they going to be alright and that they would reach the top someday. Unfortunately, tonight was not their night but they had to regroup and come back stronger than ever. After this contemplation, he collided with Chie, his hands-down best female friend since he first arrived in Inaba April of the preceding year.

“Don’t worry Yu-kun, someday you guys will get there, we just need to train harder. Hmm, as a matter of fact, come by the Flood Plain tomorrow and we’ll get started then!” Chie said with her fist in the air.

“Sure Chie, I’d like that. Now let’s get the hell out of here and go home.” Yu said. He hesitated for a while before he called to her again.

“Chie?” Chie turned around immediately.

“Hmm, what’s wrong Yu-kun?” Upon asking this, Yu threw out an open toward her, she got the memo as she proceeded to give Yu a hug, partially for the sake of consoling him. Yosuke noticed this and stared at Yu slyly from afar.

After a few seconds passed, Chie turned a little red before quickly departing.

O-okay, I’ll meet you at Samegawa tomorrow Yu-kun. I’ll see you later!” Chie said happily as she ran off to head home.

“Whoa dude, what was that all about?” Yosuke asked in teasing fashion.

“Heh, well something clicked in me and I just decided to do it. And Yosuke….I’m afraid you’ve been right all along.” Yu said, slightly embarrassed, he never like to admit he was wrong, especially when it involved his now obvious feelings for Chie.

“Bro, don’t tell me…” Yosuke scoffed in disbelief. Yu simply nodded and continued.

“Yep, I think I’ve fallen for Chie, and I think I’ve fallen real hard…” Yu said with a red face. Luckily they were outside the arena, which was rather rowdy anyway as they were focused on Minato’s  main event match, so they were alone.

Yosuke was surprisingly understanding but still couldn’t help himself.

“Heh, I can’t say I’m surprised partner! Aww how adorable, my partner has a thing for Miss Satonaka!” Yosuke teased, not being able to resist.

“Hey stop that shit man! It’s just a damn ‘thing’ as you claim, it’s much more than that…” Yu said as he reflected on his and Chie’s good times together.

“I know I know man. Hey don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. I promise.” Yosuke stated sincerely.

“Thanks Yosuke.” Yu said.

“No problem bro, you up for some Aiya? I’m starving man!” Yosuke said while holding his stomach.

Yu chucked as he nodded in agreement as they proceeded to the Northern Shopping Center, where they enjoyed beef bowls, and were even joined by Kou and Daisuke.

The entire time they were at Aiya’s, Yu couldn’t help but constantly think about his impending training session with Chie the next day.  He eventually decided he would spill the beans to her right then. Even though he was taking a huge personal risk in terms of friendship status, he knew what he had to do.

In regards to their wrestling career, he and Yosuke knew they would get back on their feet soon as soon as the opportunity strikes. Unbeknownst to them, someone very familiar to Yu was watching the entire match from somewhere in the arena. That could be a major sign of things to come….

**END**

**There you go! A Cow and Chicken style ending! Anyways, there you have it! Yu and Yosuke’s first major match together ends with a crushing defeat. In other news, Yosuke likes to tease, Chie seems a tad suspicious, and Yu finally realizes he is hopelessly in love with Chie. But who from Yu’s past was watching their match rather intently? Only time will tell…Anyway, take it easy folks and see you next time!**

**9:56 PM: Anthofitzgerald needs to head on the road (to Rhode Island). Not really.**


	8. Point of Know Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sour mood aside, I just want to attempt to get one more chapter out for you guys before I leave for tour in a couple days. Anyways, here ya go: Yu’s big confession is incoming so let’s see how it pans out, so we’ll take a break from the wrestling action and get a little more personal. To my reviewers and whoever else follows or favorites this story now or in the future, thank you…you’re amazing. It keeps me going the utmost of.

** Chapter 8: Point Of Know Return **

_September 5 th, 2012 7:34 A.M._

Yu woke up in a cold sweat in his room, courtesy of the Dojima household, where he has continued to reside since his arrival in Inaba in April 2011. His fallen and defeated mood stuck with him from the previous day, due to his crushing defeat of course at the hands of Naoto and Kanji, two members of the now defunct Investigation Team. As he reflected, he heard a knock on the door and a small voice peep through.

“Big bro, you okay? I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready.” Nanako called out rather timidly, as even she knew he must have still been upset.

“………” Yu had said nothing as he continued sulking in his own reverie, which made Nanako more concerned as she knocked again rather hesitantly.

“Big broooooooooo! Are you okay in there? Can I come in?!” Nanako said rather restlessly.

At that instant, Yu snapped out of it and realized the situation and proceeded to reply.

“Oh, sure Nanako, come on in. I could use the company right now.” Yu said as she slowly came in.

“You know, it doesn’t matter if you win or lose, you tried and you know, I still thought you were the best ever.” Nanako stated very cheerfully, and even at his worst moods, it was still infectious to Yu as he couldn’t help but crack a rarely shown smile to his cousin as he cheered up in an instant.

“Thank you Nanako, I’m happy you thought so. I’m sure me and Yosuke will get another chance soon. I hope you’ll be there when that happens.” Yu stated with gratitude.

“Oh yes, I’ll be there cheering for you big bro! Now come on, let’s go eat! Your food will get cold.” Nanako said as she tugged downward on Yu’s arm as a motion to hurry.

“Okay okay! Let’s go Nanako.” Yu said with a chuckle.

Yu walked downstairs and he noticed that his uncle was not home. He wasn’t at all surprised since he knew by now that Dojima was still a very busy detective; however, he simply shrugged it off and proceeded to have the usual sunny-side up eggs and toasted bread alongside his cousin.

“Uhm, big bro….are you feeling okay? You seem really nervous.” Nanako asked with wonder and curiosity.

“Oh it’s nothing Nanako, just a little nervous about my training session today, it’s gonna be a little tough.” Yu said rather ambiguously, but Nanako’s endless curiosity continued at his expense.

“Oh yeah, you always go with Chie right? You’ve spent a lot of time with her lately….I just have to ask, do you like her big bro…like more than just a friend?” Nanako asked, but it caught Yu by surprise as he wondered what came over her, but he relented.

“I……uhm, yes I do Nanako, I do like her, very very much.” Yu said, at a loss for what to say next for the first time.

“I always knew you did deep down, but it’s okay big bro, I won’t tell anyone.” Nanako promised.

“A little too late on that Nanako, Yosuke won’t stop teasing me and I’m sure everyone else I know also knows as well.” Yu said with a sigh, but he surprisingly knew he could trust Nanako with this, especially since she was so insightful about certain things.

“Well he’s just jealous big bro, but he’s still cool, but not as cool as Teddie or Rise-chan. But I think you should tell her big bro.” Nanako stated simply.

“I was actually planning on doing that today. You’re very smart Nanako.” Yu complimented.

“*giggle*” Nanako chuckled as she had a slight blush that tinted her cheeks.

“Okay well I should get going now. I’ll see you later Nanako.” Yu said as he bent down on one knee to give Nanako a hug.

“Buh-bye big bro, don’t forget to tell her how pretty she is!” Nanako said.

“Heh, I won’t. Bye, I love you Nanako.” Yu said as she gave a Nanako a warm hug.

“*giggle* I love you too big bro! Good luck!” Nanako said as Yu departed for the Samegawa Flood Plain to meet up with Chie as time had passed.

_ 3:00 P.M. Samegawa Flood Plain _

Yu had a long walk to the Flood Plain as he constantly contemplated how he was going to go about coming clean to Chie, the girl he’s become much closer to than anyone else. Before he knew it, she came into his sight as she was practicing her kicks. He chuckled as he knew deep down she was just picturing herself in some random kung-fu film. He hesitantly approaches as she greeted him with her signature smile, which secretly made his heart soar.

“Yooooo Yu-kun! You’re finally here!” Chie said enthusiastically as per usual as Yu remained silent, his inner turmoil failing to escape her notice.

“Uh, Yu-kun, are you okay? You’ve been a little off since yesterday.” Chie asked with the utmost concern in her voice as she continued to study Yu’s dark demeanor.

“Oh I understand now….” Chie said rather deviously.

“Y-you do? So you know then…” Yu said, defeated.

“Well of course I do! Don’t worry Yu-kun! So you and Yosuke lost a big match. I know you guys are talented. I’m sure you guys will get another shot.” Chie said, trying to encourage him.

Yu suddenly felt deflated as he knew he had to pull the trigger sooner later, no. At this point, it was now or never…and he wasn’t going to settle for never.

“Chie…that really isn’t the only reason why I’ve been this way…” Yu said, as ready as he’ll ever be.

“Hmmm? Then what is it Yu-kun? You know you can tell me anything, especially after all that we’ve been through.” Chie said.

“…The truth is Chie…I-I…I like you.” Yu said. He finally said it. He finally came clean with how he felt about the girl he’s gotten to know quite well; however, the hardest part has yet to come: her reaction and response to his confession.

Chie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her heart stopped as she had to take a moment to register what had just happened as she blushed very deeply.

“U-uhm, oh my….I mean….I honestly don’t know what to say Yu-kun…” Chie stammered.

“Then I’ll continue... I don’t just like you to be honest. I’m so deeply in love with you. I’ve been in denial for a long time now and looking back, I feel like I should have asked you this when we rescued that little kid from those wannabe bully bastards a long time ago, but I’ll ask again. Chie Satonaka, will you be my girlfriend?” Yu said.

He had done it. He went out of his comfort zone in rather rare fashion asked Chie the ultimate question in his eyes at the moment. Chie on the other hand couldn’t believe it still. Yu, undoubtedly her best guy friend had just asked her to be his girlfriend.

“Uhm, Yu-kun I still don’t quite know what to say except…I can’t.” Chie said begrudgingly.

At that point, Yu’s world came exploding down around him as he realized he had just gotten rejected by Chie.

“I’m sorry, I just love what we have, and I’m so damn scared to ruin it by us becoming romantic with one another.” Chie said, attempting to make some light of the situation.

Yu wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell and pepper her with all sorts of questions as to why simply, but he couldn’t lose his signature composure. He managed a reply.

“Oh……okay. I see what you mean by it now. I suppose I never should have said anything…”

“Yu-kun…I don’t mean to make it sound like I’m friend-zoning you or any stupid bullshit like that. I’m just scared stiff of it. I mean what if it doesn’t work? And then what? Things become awkward and we don’t ever talk to each other again?” Chie stammered, on the verge of tears.

Yu was also nearing waterworks as he replied, “It’s just we know each other so well, granted in short time. I just thought it would work, especially since these feelings are unlike anything I’ve ever felt…but I can see it was just wishful thinking on my part…”

“Are you fucking serious with this Yu-kun….” Chie had started to get agitated. “See THIS is why I was scared…scared stiff damn it!!!!!”

“Chie please, I didn’t mean harm towards you…I just wanted to confess. It just didn’t go how I had wished.” Yu said sadly.

“This is why I said no Yu-kun…this is exactly fucking why!” Chie yelled, tears pouring down her face.

Yu couldn’t say anything. All he could do was look down and realize his whole world crumbled as he spoke again.

“Well I’m truly sorry Chie. Perhaps I never should have said a thing…I’ll see you later. I  need to go train for my next singles match in a couple days….I still hope to see you there and just know I never meant any harm. I’ll see you…hopefully soon.”

Just like that, Yu power-walked away from the Flood Plain as he couldn’t bear to be there anymore. He knew it wasn’t an ideal time to leave but he couldn’t stand the tense atmosphere any longer.

Chie on the other hand, remained standing, stiff as a board as she realized what just happened. Yu had fallen in love with her, and she said no. As terrible as she felt, she just wasn’t sure of anything anymore for the time being.

“Why….why did this happen? Why couldn’t things just stay the way they used to?” Chie said to herself as she fell to her knees and began punching the grass in sheer anger. As fate would have it, Yosuke passed by the Flood Plain and noticed Chie’s fallen condition and rushed over to see what was going on.

“Chie? What the hell happened?! Are you okay?!” Yosuke asked as he bombarded her with questions.

“Shut up Yosuke for one damn second!” Chie screamed before calmed down.

“I’m sorry…something just happened right now and it turned really bad.”

“Well what happened, weren’t you supposed to be training with Yu, unless he-“ Yosuke stopped himself.

“Yep, he confessed to me. It turns out he’s had feelings for months now…” Chie said.

“Well that’s good right? Unless…no you didn’t…” Yosuke wondered hesitantly.

“I rejected him, but not in a malicious way or anything. I’m so fucking afraid of things to go wrong if I were to start dating him. You. Don’t. Fucking. Understand.” Chie said, gritting her teeth.

“Well sorry to tell you this, but you honestly won’t ever know unless you try.  You and I both know he is the best. Jeez poor guy’s gotta be hurting really bad right now…I just hope that he isn’t doing anything stupid.” Yosuke said.

“Yu-kun wouldn’t do stupid things, he said he had to train for his next match.”  Chie said, slightly offended at Yosuke’s assumption.

“Well either way, I think you’re gonna have to talk to him about this more, because if it bothered you this much inside, it is pretty obvious, but let me ask anyway, you like Yu as well don’t you?” Yosuke had to ask.

“…Yes, I  absolutely do, and yet I rejected him, just because I let my emotions and thoughts get the best of me. I feel like such a bitch right now.” Chie said with tears as she fell to her knees once more.

“Well how about this, we both go to his next match so we can support him, especially since I’ll be in his corner, and also so you guys can clear this bullshit and see how it goes from there. Deal?” Yosuke said as he held out a hand to help Chie up. Chie took his hand and brought herself back up.

“Okay. I’m just so scared though. He’s hurting like hell probably, what if he never wants to talk again, let alone about this?” Chie asked with heavy worry.

“Like I said Chie, Yu is the best.  We both know he wouldn’t do low shit like that.” Yosuke said, confident in his best friend.

“Anyways, I gotta run and call Yu so I can train with him. I’ll keep this under wraps for now ‘til it gets cleared up. I’ll see you later Chie.” Yosuke ran off in an instant, while attempting to get a hold of Yu.

Chie was left alone again, contemplating on what to do next. She too has realized her strong feelings for Yu, despite the fear factor well intact; however, she had a couple days and she knew she couldn’t back out of this, at least not forever.

 

**END**

**And there you have it, my attempt at a little drama for a change rather than just simply wrasslin’. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story so far and if it wasn’t obvious up until now, it is clear that I’m a Yu x Chie fan for life. That aside, Yu’s big match is coming up and he must get ready alongside Yosuke, emotions aside. Anyways, off to tour!!! See you guys/gals in a about a week! Wish me luck. I love you all.**

**3:21 AM: Anthofitzgerald needs to sleep, like right now.**


	9. Ambiguously Bittersweet Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I’m back from tour and boy am I still tired, but that won’t stop me from keeping this up! Anyways, Yu is heartbroken, Chie is in emotional turmoil as well, and Yosuke is donating his managerial services to Yu for a match, which is to start in this chapter, but who will his opponent be? Let’s see shall we? Any support is appreciated. I love that stuff and it keeps me going no matter what.

** Chapter 9: Ambiguously Bittersweet Luck **

_September 7 th, 2012, 6:00 P.M._

Yu reflected on how poorly the past couple of days went, stemming originally from his crushing defeat days prior, but most recently from his incident with Chie two days before. He was still having trouble coming to terms with being turned down, but he had to dismiss it for now as he was about to head when he got two text messages. First, was from Yosuke:

‘ _Hey partner, I’ll be over there in about 30 min. or so! Teddie’s being an asshat over here and he’s delaying my shit even more because he spilled a bunch of orange juice on the floor! -_- anyway, See you in a while!!!’_

Yu laughed at his best friend’s over-the-top message and he checked his other message, which to his surprise, was from his mother:

‘ _Just wanted to let you know that we got back to the city safely, I figured I should still be inclined to let you know  despite you making a foolish choice and all by dabbling in this, and why my brother supports it is beyond us…Anyway, take care, see you whenever we see you._

Yu cringed at that, the nerve of someone, parent or not, to say such backhanded things. He was having a terrible week as it was, and that certainly didn’t help the matter. Before he knew it, he heard a doorbell ring.

Yu opened the door to see Yosuke standing there as the latter greeted the former with a smile.

“Yo partner! Ready to head out now?” Yosuke asked

“Yeah, let’s head on. Nanako! I’ll be back in a while!” Yu called out towards her as she watched television as usual, but quickly ran towards their direction to say bye.

“Okay big bro! Good luck, and be careful okay?” Nanako said with concern.

“Don’t worry, I always am, now give me a hug for good luck Nanako.” Yu said rather peacefully as he opened his arms. Nanako complied and they shared a hug, which both warmed Yosuke’s heart and shocked him a tad as well.

“Heh heh, wow, never seen this side of you much Yu.” Yosuke said with a wink.

“Let’s just head out Yosuke.” Yu said plainly as they departed for Junes.

 

_Meanwhile, at the Flood Plain…_

Chie had just finished her usual training session for the day and she herself was going to the match, but rather solo than with Yu and Yosuke, and for obvious reasons; however, she knew she had to salvage this with Yu somehow.

‘ _I’m gonna have a good talk with that Narukami after the show, there’s no way to avoid this matter what and I know what I must not do…think. I also know what I should do…feel.’_

Chie snickered to herself at the corny self-thought, but she was determined to mend the situation before bridges are indeed burned, and with that, she departed to Junes to support Yu.

_Junes, 7:15 P.M._

Yu cringed at the lineup sheet for the remaining matches, he laughed at Teddie’s match earlier on as he battled Kanji in a regular singles match, but Teddie semi-unfortunately won by disqualification when Kanji wacked him in the back of his furry head with a cane. He saw this opponent today was none other than the trash-talker himself: Junpei Iori.

“Don’t worry partner, that fucker says hurtful shit and he’s all talk, but here’s your chance to redeem us and our journey to the top!” Yosuke said excitedly.

“Exactly, I need to avenge your defeat as well eh, partner?” Yu said playfully, which caused Yosuke to roll his eyes.

“Hey man what the hell?! He got one over on me and got lucky…you know that, the crowd knew it, and so did Chie-erm, I mean nevermind….” Yosuke stammered as he nervously twiddled his thumbs.

“Hmmm, so you know…” Yu asked darkly.

“Please don’t be mad at me for even bringing that up, she told me not too long after it happened, but I was afraid to bring it up ‘til I slipped just now. Heh, I guess I am a disappointment huh?” Yosuke said without much thought, but Yu disagreed.

“No Yosuke, I never once thought that, it just caught me off guard. ALL of this bullshit has caught me off guard, but I have keep focus, especially since I’m fighting Iori.”

Yosuke breathed a sigh of instant relief and he couldn’t believe Yu’s strong composure ability. He guessed that was part of his aura, or uniqueness so to speak. He simply nodded and they proceeded to the curtain when they were stopped again by a mysterious man with demented eyes.

“Gentlemen…I’m glad to see you could make it out here tonight.” It was the voice of none other than the Nose himself, Igor, with his signature suit jacket attire still intact.

Yu had to ask, “Igor? What the hell are you doing here?!” he asked rather uncharacteristically as even he was in shock to see him both without Margaret and outside the Velvet Room.

“Well, you two don’t seem to know until today, but I’m the proprietor of this league of fixed glory, the manager if you will. I hope there isn’t any quarrel with this?” Igor wondered as Yu continued.

“No, not at all, it’s just one surprise after another that’s all…” Yu said.

“Splendid, well here’s another one to fathom, I’ve been watching you and your friend here and I must say, losses aside you two are very impressive to observe, and I will continue to keep an eye on you two…now if you’ll excuse me, I have more gawking to do, for lack of a better term…good luck gentlemen.” Igor said as he departed to a nearby seating area, isolated from the rest of the crowd.

“Damn who was that and why did he seem so damn mysterious?!” Yosuke finally had to ask.

“Uh, I’ll explain later Yosuke, I think we’re up next so let’s get ready.” Yu said.

“Oh shit you’re right, alright you got this partner! As usual I’ll be there to help you if anything!” Yosuke said with a fist in the air.

“Sure, let’s give Iori a good kick in the ass!” Yu said, which made Yosuke roll his eyes.

“Seriously dude, you need to chill with the Propagandhi.” Yosuke moaned.

Yu just laughed. All of the emotional turmoil aside, he was determined to make an example out of Junpei and give him some comeuppance in the process, especially since not only Igor was going to be watching, but Minato as well….Yu knew he had to make this count. Also, his uncertain future with Chie was hanging in the balance but he had to put that on the back burner for the time being as he had other obstacles in mind. He had to send a message first to Junpei physically, and mentally to Minato Arisato himself.

 

**END**

 

**Went with the Cow & Chicken ending again…short chapter I know, but it’s been a week so bare with me. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and the big battle between Yu and Junpei will commence up next! Another shocker, Igor is the mastermind? (Thanks Nightly). Who would have thought right?! Heh, anyway, I’ll have to credit Nightly7 for giving me that inspiration because I loved it and felt like I could make things a little more interesting with him as the “owner” of the IWA. Thanks for the support, see you guys soon.**

**6:12 PM: Anthofitzgerald has to clean now…**


	10. Yu's Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s been a while but I’m back with another entry finally. I apologize for the delay as it’s been a little hectic lately. Anyway, Nightly I promise you all of your questions will be answered in due time. Any who, here it is finally, the bout between two heated rivals Yu and Junpei!

** Chapter 10: Yu’s Grudge **

“Seriously bro, you don’t come off as a Propagandhi guy…” Yosuke said in minor astonishment as they walked down the ramp while cheers and Yu’s music blared in the background.

“Heh, well life is full of surprises partner…” Yu said rather bitterly as he stared at Chie in the distant crowd. He was rather surprised she was there to support him despite what happened a couple days prior. Yosuke caught him in the act as he noticed Yu’s expression soured.

“Hey man, it’ll be fine. I know it’s easy for me to say this but I’m sure you and Chie will bury this bullshit soon enough.” Yosuke said in an attempt to comfort Yu.

“Thank you partner, but when the time comes, it will need to be mended.” Yu said with his usual façade of calmness as he approached the ring and slid underneath the bottom rope into the ring, which included an already introduced Junpei, who looked more devious than usual, especially with Minato in the crowd.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the sad-sack himself…what’s the matter? Did poor widdle Yu get rejected? Don’t think I didn’t see you earlier! I called it the other day and guess what else-“

Junpei was about to finish his succession of insult when he was caught off guard with a spinning side kick to the gut by Yu to start things off and with that, the referee rang the bell the match was finally underway.

“Come on partner! Show this rude motherfucker who’s boss!” Yosuke said, apparently aware of Junpei had said to Yu. Yosuke turned his attention to Chie as they made eye contact. He winked at her in a friendly affirmation that things would be alright. She just mustered up a half-smile as she turned her attention back to the match and clapped in support for Yu.

Junpei fell to one knee from the impact of the kick and responded with a stiff clothesline right to the chest of his opponent, which connected and sent Yu to the ground but he quickly got up and they continued to circle around.

“Come on Yu, just give yourself up now and we can end this on a painless note, unless you’re just that much of a juiced up masochist.” Junpei said with hate in his eyes and a borderline crazed smile.

“Hmm, typical lackey demeanor…are you having fun sucking Minato’s ass dry since you love him so much?” Yu said, unmoved and relatively unscathed.

“You stupid son of a bitch!” Junpei yelled as he lost his temper and immediately went for a fist to the face, which caught Yu right in the nose, which made his eyes water as Junpei then went for Yu’s neck with both of his hands. He was successful in doing as he lifted Yu up in the air and slammed him back and head first into the mat with a sit-out chokebomb.

“Try this on for size too you bastard!” Junpei yelled as he ran against the ropes and executed a running leg drop, striking Yu in the face and chin area, much to the chagrin of the crowd, who were firmly behind the megaface Yu.

Junpei grabbed Yu by the hair and went for another clothesline when Yu ducked, and proceeded to throw himself backward, performing a backflip kick and striking an unsuspecting Junpei square on the forehead. This time they were both down for a while the referee began his ten-count.

“Come on partner, get up and take it home! Get this bastard and make him your goddamn bitch once and for all! Remember all the bullshit he said? Channel that anger out on him!!” Yosuke said with more angry passion than usual, which threw Yu off but it was enough for him to come to.

Junpei rose soon after and they were at a standoff in the ring once again, but he still mustered the gall to throw in some more hurtful banter.

“You may have me spent, but you’ll never touch Minato you fuck…he’s eons ahead of you and you’re just a shitty, problem-ridden carbon copy that not even Chie would mess with.” Junpei said.

At that moment, something triggered within Yu. Yosuke, Chie, Rise and Teddie quickly noticed this out-of-the-ordinary demeanor that he was demonstrating, and to them personally, it was just not pretty.

“Oh my god, I’ve never seen Senpai this angry before, it’s so scary…” Rise said as she looked on practically through the cracks of her fingers.

“Senseeeeeeeei! Don’t take this too far! He’s terrible as it is but this is just getting beary ridiculous!” Teddie screamed from another direction.

Yosuke ran over to Chie’s seat as she was in the front row, both astonished at Yu’s impending violence.

“Chie! This is getting really bad…I mean the guy has more demons right now than we could ever dream. I can’t believe it, my own partner of all people.” Yosuke said with wonder.

“Yeah….I guess the other day between us didn’t help, or fuck, maybe there’s way more to it than that…wait a minute, look out!” Chie said as she and Yosuke both turned around and to their horror they saw Junpei going airborne.

In the midst of the chaos, Yu had picked up Junpei, stuck his head between his knees and picked him up to go for his Release Powerbomb finisher. In an instant, Yu let loose on his grip and Junpei crashed down, but not to the mat…

“Holy fuck!” Yosuke screamed. “He went right through the damn thing!”

Yu has powerbombed Junpei over the ring ropes and through a wooden table set up on the ring floor, but Yu was far from done. He picked up Junpei again, but this time Junpei managed to retaliate, punching his adversary square in the nose, eventually drawing blood. Yu was staggered, but his combination of anger and adrenaline finally releasing itself took over and he remained unmoved by the painful blow. Yu delivered a Superkick to a kneeled-down Junpei as he struggled to keep himself up after being kicked in the head. Yu responded with a second Superkick, this time to the face. Junpei boldly responded by flipping Yu the double-bird, which infuriated Yu even more, which triggered a third Superkick, striking Junpei in the jaw, breaking it in the process. Yu stared down at his prey momentarily before going for the cover.

**_ONE! TWO! THREE! *DING DING DING*_ **

Just like that, the match was over, and the crowd went an almost stunned silence to uproarious cheers as Yu’s behavior reverted to his usual calm self as he quickly retreated from the ring with Yosuke, who had no words to what he just saw.

Igor appeared from the backstage area where Yu was headed, as he had a few choice words for Yu.

“Splendid job out there, albeit a little violent in its conclusion, but impressive nonetheless. I will definitely have my eye on you, especially with an upcoming tournament for the inaugural IWA Heavyweight Championship in the works...

Yu simply nodded, as he continued walking, while Igor continued to stare him down from behind, sporting his usual mischievous smile. Yosuke followed suit when his phone went off, and checked to see there was a message from Chie.

“ _HEY! What the hell was that all about?! Seriously what the fuck has gotten into Yu-kun lately? He hasn’t tried talking to me at all and then he goes and acts like that?!_

Yosuke was quick to respond.

“ _Well are you really surprised…I mean he’s hurting, especially after what happened between you two, I gotta say…it was pretty messed up…at least from what I had been told.”_

Chie saw this, and boy did she want to be angry. She wanted to be so bad, but she knew things needed to be salvaged.

“ _You can’t blame me for being scared…I didn’t think he would ever go this far in a match let alone with anything else!!! I planned to talk to him today. Please take him to the Flood Plain today! OR trick him somehow I DON’T KNOW! Just find a way to get him there! Laters._

Yosuke looked the last text she sent and he sighed heavily.

“Yo partner, I think you did awesome out there, but you were a little out of control there at the end. It was fucking frightening man!”

“I’m sorry Yosuke, I don’t know what came over me, it’s just…this bullshit with my parents is ongoing, people who we thought were good friends of ours turned on us, and this thing with Chie certainly isn’t helping either…” Yu said darkly.

“Well I’ll be honest man, she was texting me right now and she wants YOU to go to the Flood Plain right now, don’t worry I’ll leave you guys but you really need to squash this or salvage this or whatever. It’s been really throwing you off your game lately and even Nanako-chan was a little frightened.” Yosuke said.

Yu cringed at everything Yosuke just stated, but deep down he knew that Yosuke was right. He needed to fix this situation at least, pain be damned.

“I’ll just head over there on my own then, I’ll see you tomorrow Yosuke.” Yu said as he left.

“Later partner! Good luck man….” Yosuke said, _You’re gonna need it._

As soon as Yosuke turned around, he fell down immediately, but not before getting punched in the face. When he came to, he noticed Minato was standing over him. Minato just stared down at him alongside a limping Junpei, and both smirked and walked away.

“ _Fuck…what the hell was that about?!”_ Yosuke thought as he winced in pain.

 

**END**

**Random ending I know! But all will be revealed soon enough! I have countless ideas floating around and this could go on forever…believe me. Anywho there you have it. Yu showed a rare violent side at the expense of Junpei. Yosuke received unjustified and unprovoked comeuppance courtesy of Minato, but why? Guilty by association? Who knows…In other news, Chie and Yu will attempt to conclude the tension, while Igor sees Yu as a fitting candidate to be the top guy in the IWA! A lot is going on so far! Any feedback/views/reviews/criticism is appreciated greatly and it humbles me so.**

**12:20 AM: Anthofitzgerald is happy that Kevin Owens is the new Universal Champ!**


	11. Alleviating Everything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello and behold, Yosuke was attacked by Minato for seemingly no reason, Igor praises Yu, and Yu and Chie need to get their own situation straight, at least for the time being. Anyways, a chill non-wrestling chapter for now and it might be a little dramatic we’ll see how it goes. Thank you. Also I must apologize if this story is all over the place at times. I don’t write these ideas down first. I literally have been writing this story on the fly and I come up with these ideas on the spot so it’s all in my head as I go. Thank you again for understanding. Enjoy.

** Chapter 11: Alleviating Everything? **

Yu was in a semi-hurry on his way to the Samegawa Flood Plain when all of a sudden his phone went off, startling him a bit as he was in a trance, stemming from his mental preparation.

“Hello, this is Yu.” Yu answered as he was met with the rather panicked screech of Yosuke’s voice.

“DUDE! You’ll never believe what happened just now! That asshat Minato and Junpei blindsided be just now! I think my nose might be broken!” Yosuke yelled in a fit of rage.

“You’re kidding… and this isn’t the first time either he’s attacked you either…damn it bullshit just keeps piling up. Look, around the arena at Junes, just watch your back and I’ll have yours when we’re together. Don’t worry, Minato is usually known for these types of petty attacks, so it’s typical but still…be careful.” Yu said.

“You got it, thanks partner, but still I hope you give that fuck his just desserts one of these days, seeing as you guys have never clashed in an official match.” Yosuke said.

“Who knows, as of earlier today we know it’s only up to the Nose himself as to when it’ll happen, but anyway, I need to go now…” Yu said rather somberly.

“Don’t worry partner, I’m sure you and her will fix this, just keep your cool and it should be fine. Heh, listen to me giving you advice. It seems like I’m you for a change…leader.” Yosuke teased.

“Very funny Yosuke. Anyway, I’ll talk to you later. Be careful.” Yu warned before finally hanging up. Before he knew it, he had already arrived at the riverbank. He was alone so he assumed that Chie was still on her way.

An hour had passed and Yu started to become gravely concerned as time had gone by and it was already at the cusp of becoming dark out. He eventually gave up and started to head homebound when he heard a familiar voice out in the distance, near Chinese Diner Aiya.

“Who do you fuckers think you are cornering me like this?! Then again I shouldn’t expect this from anything but you three scumfucks!” shrieked a familiar voice, which made Yu’s heart jump as he sprinted to the vicinity to find none other than Chie, but she was not alone obviously.

To Yu’s horror he saw Minato, Junpei and Yukari, surrounding Chie with obvious devious intentions, especially when considering that Minato has said a lot of bad things about him and her, as well as Junpei being infatuated with her still; however, to Yu personally Yukari’s reasons were still unclear. Nonetheless, he knew he had to step in and stick up to the three and protect Chie, much like he did when they were confronted by the thieves long ago.

“Hey! What the hell is going on here? What the fuck did you bastards do to her?!” Yu demanded with rare aggravation evident in his tone.

“Yu-kun! Thank God you’re here! I was just coming out from dining, and I was about to meet up with you when this bitch blindsided me out of nowhere!” Chie yelled, pointing in Yukari’s direction.

“Anyone who fucks with Junpei and especially Minato is a target to us, especially if one such person is trying to blatantly mimic the other!” Yukari said, staring in Yu’s direction while Yu remained unmoved as per usual, half-lidded stare and all.

“Firstly, I hardly know you. Secondly, I’m just sticking up for her. I had no idea what you three were possibly going to do. If you ask me you’re just attacking her for the simple fact that this punk hates my guts.” Yu said firmly while pointing towards Minato, which was a bold move on his part considering it was still two on three.

“Yeah and the only reason your orphan ass is saving her is because you’re in lo-“ Junpei was about to finish when he was punched in the face by Yu, silencing Junpei for the time being.

Firstly for you, my parents are still alive and second you need to keep your damn mouth shut.” Yu said. Junpei responded by tackling Yu to the ground as Yukari went in to attack Chie.

Junpei gained the upper hand for a while until Yu eventually subdued him with a chokehold until he went slightly unconscious from a lack of oxygen.

As this was happening, a confident Yukari went in to punch Chie’s lights out, but unbeknownst to everyone there, Chie incorporated some wrestling into her usual training and she kneed Yukari in the midsection before backing up spin-kicking her square in the jaw, knocking her down instantly. Yu noticed this and was instantly shocked. Minato noticed it was pretty technical for a street fight, but he had cracked and finally proceeded to verbally interject.

“Heh heh heh, so Narukami…you and your floozy fuck of a woman here think you have what it takes? I’ll keep my hands off you for now because I know you could never hang with me, but maybe we can arrange something like I don’t know say…a mixed tag match? No rules and no limits! What do you say coward? Since the both of you seem to be qualified enough…” Minato asked with a rare devious smile while Yukari and Junpei remain dazed as the latter was waking up.

“Splendid idea indeed.” The voice came from Igor, who had been watching the whole ordeal the entire time. “ _Damn he’s a fucking perceptive one that shady Nose.”_ Yu thought with wonder, but still seething from Minato’s hurtful word choice.

That’s all he said before departing the camaraderie, seemingly approving the proposed challenge laid out by a vicious Minato.

“I just have one question for you Arisato, why did you and your ‘job-boy bitch’ Iori here attack my friends?” Yu asked angrily.

“When those loyal to me are affected, I am by proxy, so I must destroy anyone who breaks that rule.” Minato answered in a near-monotone voice. The two were so similar it hurt.

“Hey who you calling a-“again Junpei was interrupted again by a slap to the face by Minato.

  “Quiet you! You had a chance to get him and you didn’t. Same goes for you Takeba. Come along now, we need to strategize…see you and your slut at the arena soon Narukami.” Minato said as the three of them disappeared into the shopping district.

“Man those three are bad fucking news…but thanks Yu-kun. I don’t know what I would have done.” Chie said with gratitude.

“No problem Chie, I’m just glad you’re safe.” Yu said with relief.

“Y-you know, I was thinking about what happened the other day…and honestly…” Chie began.

“Y-yes?” Yu asked.

“L-let’s just forget it ever happened okay? I don’t want things to become any more awkward and I would like to start over.” Chie said, leaving Yu feeling deflated and slightly more hurt.

“Uhm, yeah sure. I would love that Chie but…” Yu said, the hurt in his voice being obvious.

“Yu-kun please, I already explained everything to you as to why, I do not want to fucking go over this again.” Chie said.

“You’re right, let’s just forget this happened then.” Yu said with much heartache.

“I’m gonna head home then, I have a lot to think about right now, especially since I might have my first match with you so we need to get ready for it if anything…but please…you need to try to get over this Yu-kun. Months ago it could have been something but…” Chie said before Yu seemingly finished for her.

“Yeah, too little too late…just let me walk with you halfway at least.” Yu said, as Chie just hung her head low and they walked. Nothing was said and the tension was as heavy as before. Both individuals were conflicted to say the least. At last they made it to the halfway point, and Yu somberly departed, leaving Chie to her thoughts.

“ _I don’t make sense at all. I like him so much…but yet my fear takes over and it makes things worse...and now…we might have a match together. How much worse can this get?”_

Chie pondered seemingly endlessly until she got to her front door, while subsequently texting Yu anyway so he wouldn’t worry. She went inside and fell asleep immediately, wanting a temporary escape from the world of reality.

Yu also left for home immediately, except he couldn’t sleep. He spent the whole night wondering what would happen with Chie, this possible mixed tag match and his overall well-being. He laid awake watching matches as he also realized he had to lend a managerial hand in Yosuke’s match the next day. Yosuke was going to wrestle none other than his own friend and fellow employee Teddie. It was going to be interesting indeed, despite his emotional shortcomings.

 

**END**

**And there you have it, Yu and Chie are STILL conflicted, Minato speaks finally for the first time in this story and Igor might consider a rather interesting mixed tag team match involving them in some way. Yukari is introduced more and is portrayed as one of Minato’s sheep. Thank you for your time and energy everyone, ‘til next time!**

**1:45 AM: Anthofitzgerald is thinking more.**


	12. Match of the Alies Part 1: Teddie vs. Yosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy hell it’s already been like almost three weeks?! Damn well anyway, I’m still alive in case anyone was wondering for whatever reason. More importantly I got a brand new non-wrestling chapter right here, especially before I go out on another tour (Northern California, not that far). Don’t worry, there’ll be some action in the next chapter, but I just want to get another entry out before I take off. Anyways, the night has passed and Yu has to back his friend up for a change as manager as Yosuke takes on Teddie in a regular, drama-free match.

** Chapter 12: Match of the Allies Part 1: Teddie v. Yosuke **

_September 8 th, 2012, 2:00 P.M._

Yu was a little winded as he reflected on what went on last night and this morning. Obviously last night he was involved directly in stopping a near three-on-one assault towards Chie, re-opening old wounds, and painfully parting ways with her for the night. As for this morning, he was tired from his normal routine workout with Yosuke as they both had to prep for Yosuke’s match, which is due to start in about a half hour.

“Bro why is this match so early in the day?! I barely had enough time to fucking recover from this workout! I haven’t felt this winded since we caught Adachi!” Yosuke said as he fell down to one knee, obviously still trying to catch a breath.

“I don’t know Yosuke, the Nose-meister makes the rules in IWA, not us…but I’m sure you will be alright. You’re wrestling an ally in Teddie and even though Minato will be present, I got your back.” Yu said to reassure Yosuke.

“Yeah that’s true, thanks partner I needed that…but Teddie better watch out, you of all people know how deadly my kicks are!” Yosuke said with a mischievous wink.

“Heh, yeah…from all the times we sparred.” Yu said in a slightly melancholic tone, which failed to escape Yosuke’s notice.

“Hey bro, you okay? Or what I should ask is, how did it go yesterday with Chie?” Yosuke asked in wonder only to see Yu’s ashamed face.

“You know what, never mind bro I’ll just end it because I wouldn’t wanna open any wounds or anything…so sorry about that.” Yosuke stated apologetically.

“It’s okay Yosuke, nothing to worry about, now let’s rock the roof off of Junes.” Yu said simply.

_“Heh, good ol’ Narukami…keeping it composed like always. That why he was the man in the team and now he’s the man in the ring…oh hell that actually almost rhymed, that was awful.”_ Yosuke thought as he snapped himself back into reality as they arrived at Junes after a short walk, seeing Chie out in the distance.

“Hey man I’ll let you talk to her, I’m gonna go stretch since we have some time to spare, be back here at the curtain in ten minutes though, later.” Yosuke said as he walked off in a bit of a hurry.

“Oh hey Yu-kun…how’re you feeling today?” Chie asked hesitantly as her cheeks started to burn from the awkwardness.

“I’m passable, how are you Chie?” Yu asked.

“Same, I’m looking forward to seeing you out there with Yosuke, it’ll be a breath of fresh air since he’s finally fighting a friend of ours for a change.” Chie said in slight relief.

“I feel the same way Chie, so that’ll be a nice change of pace.” Yu said, keeping it simple.

“Just…please be careful out there Yu-kun, especially since Minato’s here in the crowd and all.” Chie said, worried.

“Don’t worry, surely I can continue to hold my own for today.” Yu said as Yosuke hurried behind the curtain, silently motioning for him.

“Shit, sorry Chie I gotta get going, wish me luck out there, well as a manager.” Yu said with a chuckle.

“Please be careful…” Chie said as she hugged a now caught off-guard Yu, but he returned the gesture, silently melting into the hug. Yu nodded as he walked towards Yosuke’s direction.

“You ready bro? You look a little weak in the knees there. Snrk.” Yosuke said as he laughed a little at a non-amused Yu, who gave him a half-lidded stare. “Sorry, too soon?”

“It’s fine Yosuke, I appreciate what you’re trying to do but anyway, give Teddie your best shot!” Yu said.

_2:30 P.M._

Teddie had already made his way to the ring (bearsuit and all), to a decent amount of cheers from the crowd as he flexed and posed to entertain the fans in attendance at Junes. Igor was watching, but this time he was able to be spotted to the side of the crowd, while Minato was front-row center, farthest away from the entrance ramp. Rise, Chie and Yukiko were all seated together while Junpei was off in the crowd somewhere else, looking as suspicious as ever but Yukari was strangely nowhere to be seen.

Yosuke finally made his way through the curtain, with Yu following suit. Both of them were holding their ground and walking tall on the way to ring as Yu and Minato eventually locked eyes and maliciously stared each other down, before Minato grunted with a smirk, eventually looking away.

“Fuck him dude, don’t let him get you. We have each other’s back and if anything we got Teddie as well.” Yosuke said, attempting to comfort Yu.

“True, just have a match in there Yosuke, I’ll be here.” Yu stated.

“Hell yeah!” Yosuke yelled as he hopped the top ropes into the ring.

“Yosuke! Well if ain’t the show-off himself! I wish you the very bear-est of luck today, but I will not hold back!” Teddie stated fiercely as he flexed in an attempt to intimidate his friend, which obviously didn’t work.

“Heh, yeah…after that little remark, neither will I!” Yosuke said he extended his hand towards Teddie, which the latter gladly shook as the bell finally rang.

** PROFILE INTERMISSION **

**Name** : Teddie

**Weight** : 302 ¼ lbs.

**Height** : 4’9

**Style** : Power, High-Flying

**Special Moves** : Frog Splash, Middle-Rope Somersault Legdrop

**Alignment** : Face

**Allies** : Yu, Chie, Rise, Yukiko.

**Enemies** : Minato, Hanako.

** INTERMISSION OVER **

****

They circled around one another as they were getting ready to tie-up, Yosuke eventually got the advantage and went for a standard headlock, but since Teddie’s head portion of the suit was so wide, he slipped out with ease, ran against the ropes and caught Yosuke off guard with a running front dropkick to the back of his legs, sending him to the ground. Teddie then commenced with a headlock of his to Yosuke as Yosuke struggle to get to his feet or even breathe properly. It was at that point that he realized that he had severely underestimated Teddie’s ability, or at least didn’t take him seriously. Even Yu was shocked to see Teddie be on such a roll as he looked on.

“Come on Yosuke, I was expecting a little more of a fight, but this is just em-bear-assing!” Teddie said with his ever famed yet overall cringe-worthy puns.

Yosuke rolled his eyes as he grunted and groaned, eventually got on his knees, and started to elbow Teddie in the ribs to break free. He eventually broke out of Teddie’s massive headlock and threw Teddie to the one of the four corners while running in his direction, leapt up on the middle rope with his left leg, and then brought his right leg up and kicked Teddie right on the side of his head with a step-up Enzuigiri. Afterwards, he lifted Teddie upwards in a suplex position, attempting to perform a Brain Buster, but Teddie’s deceptive agility proved to be quite effective as he wiggled his neck free and somersaulted on his feet, bowing in the process to taunt Yosuke, which irritated him to no end. For the time being, they were much too evenly matched as they simply circled around, staring each other down as the crowd looked on in excitement.

“ _Damn it! Teddie’s…good? I mean I knew he was good but I didn’t think he’d be THIS good! Fuck! I better think of a game plan quick. Who knows? I may have to play dirty because let’s face it…it’s Teddie. Heh, anyways, time to brainstorm!”_ Yosuke thought deeply. He knew he had a big task on his hands and had to take initiative, even if it meant playing dirty, whether Yu is involved in it or not.

**END**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending there! I wanted to attempt to end on a cliffhanger between the rather comedic match between Yosuke and Teddie. It’s anybody’s game at this point and stay tuned to see who will come out on top! But that won’t be ‘til I get back from NorCal! Take it easy fellas, see you soon!**


	13. Match of the Allies Part 2: A Winner Is You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back from Northern California and I am tired but I am gonna keep this up for sure! Last stop was Teddie vs. Yosuke in a match with very high expectations, but Yosuke severely underestimated Teddie’s rather unexpected abilities and he must drum up a mental plan to get through the match. Onward! It’s about to get real.

** Chapter 13: Match of the Allies Part 2: A Winner Is You? **

_September 8 th, 2012 2:45 P.M._

It is well into the tenure of hard-boiled battle between Yosuke and Teddie, and Yosuke is beyond confused and thrown off by Teddie’s rather sound ability in the ring as he continued to circle around opposite Teddie, who was excitedly doing cartwheels and attempting to pump up the crowd more, which apparently was working as Yosuke noticed the crowd was going crazy over Teddie’s usual antics.

“Damn it man! Why must you upstage me when you’re such a spazz usually!? I’m really trying here and you waltz in here like nothing and win over the crowd!” Yosuke admitted. He was understandably frustrated but he knew not to do anything rash that would deter him from his goal, which obviously was to win his match.

“Well I gotta say all my ‘cubs’ in the crowd are in possession of good taste, you just can’t bear my popularity sir Yosuke-baby!” Teddie said rather smugly, which further got under Yosuke’s skin.

“ _Damn it man! There he goes being an arrogant fuck! Screw this I’m just gonna go for something good!”_ As soon as Yosuke snapped out of his heated reverie, he descended and spun around, performing a sweep kick, causing a distracted Teddie to fall rear-first onto the ground. Yosuke took advantage as he kneed Teddie in the face a couple times, before he Irish-whipped him against the ropes, but as Teddie came running back, he ducked underneath Yosuke’s clothesline attempt and threw himself at Yosuke, performing a running crossbody attack.

Yosuke was unaffected as he got right back up, which caused Teddie to charge at him again, but this time Yosuke was one step ahead as he kicked Teddie square in the gut, almost low-blowing him in his private region.

“ _Eh, either way it shouldn’t be a disqualification since I’m pretty sure Teddie has no balls…”_ Yosuke thought humorously.

Teddie winced in pain as he dropped to one knee, Yosuke ran against the rope and big-booted Teddie square in his bearjaw as he quickly went down for the cover, but Teddie miraculously kicked out at two and a half as Yosuke was in disbelief.

He went in for a submission move but Teddie surprised him as he tripped Yosuke, sending him falling face-first as Teddie ascended to the top rope, he taunted Yosuke and came down hard with his Frog Splash finisher, but Yosuke moved out of the way at the last possible second, nearly grazing his shoulder as Teddie crashed down onto the canvas and struggled to get onto his knees, but Yosuke saw his golden opportunity to get a major win and went in for the kill.

Yosuke taunted Teddie with a middle-finger and then spun himself around, kicking Teddie in the face, but he wasn’t done. Instead of going for the Superkick, he picked up Teddie and dragged him to one the four corner posts, the one closest to where Yu was standing, who himself was occasionally staring down Minato to make sure he didn’t try anything funny, especially since his uncle and Nanako were present in the crowd. Yosuke then hoisted Teddie up with his left shoulder and threw him backwards, successfully performing his Corner Exploder Suplex. Teddie was down for the count surely.

**_ONE! TWO! THREE!_ **

**_DING! DING! DING!_ **

The crowd erupted in cheers as Yosuke took the win. Yu went into the ring and the celebration began as they both hugged.

“Hell yeah! I did it partner! How was I in the-….Oh shit look out bro!” Yosuke warned as he freaked out before he and Yu were respectively attacked by Junpei and Minato, who jumped the guardrail and blindsided both of them from behind, ruining their brief celebration.

Minato nodded to Junpei, as the latter kicked Teddie and forced him out of the ring with his foot. Teddie was defenseless as he lay motionless on the floor, much to everyone’s horror.

Minato and Junpei both respectively picked up Yu and Yosuke and performed stereo Piledrivers on both of them, dropping them both on their heads and sending them out to lunch for sure.

Everyone started to boo and talk all sorts of trash, which was in such chaotic unison, but Chie let her voice be heard.

“Why are these bastards even in there!? And more importantly why is that big-nosed prick not doing anything about this at all?!” Chie asked futilely, seething with anger before she stared in Igor’s direction, who just sat, composed as can be. Chie then continued on her rant towards the three offenders.

“Who do you fuckers think you are anyway, interrupting a good moment between them!?” Chie asked angrily before she saw something that made her go silent, mouth agape.

Yukari slithered out from underneath the ring with a devious look on her face, staring right into Chie’s brown eyes. It was clear to her and everyone else that this was a pre-meditated attack.

“I’ll tell you who they are, those are my boys and we’re here to prove a point, so sit back and enjoy this ‘all-out attack’ bitch!” Yukari said hatefully as she slid into the ring, wielding a bat as a weapon as Minato grabbed the bat and Junpei stood over Yosuke’s lifeless body, acting as the muscle for Minato and Yukari.

“Oh and what have we here?! Well if it isn’t the Minato-wannabe himself! Hohoho, someone’s been working out hardcore, right Chie?” Yukari said, mocking Chie deliberately as she was seductively looking at Yu as he and Yosuke slowly started to regain their composures.

Chie on the other hand, was screaming in anger on the inside, if she wasn’t sure of it by now, this was definitely the clencher. She now realized her feelings for Yu as she felt intense jealousy over Yukari nuzzling up so close to him as she helplessly watched on her feet. Yukari noticed this and continued to worsen her dirty antics.

“Let’s see how you like this bitch!” Yukari said as Minato and Junpei took a step backward and let Yukari do her thing. Yukari lifted Yu up with the help of her two “henchmen” and started to grind up on him and lick his face, obviously trying to get under Chie’s skin, which appeared to be working as Chie’s scowl worsened, her face reddening from intense anger.

“Yeah that’s right Satonaka, get really angry!” Yukari said as she went back to the outside and went over to Chie, who by this point was at the front row right at the guardrail as they got in each other’s faces before Chie finally spoke up.

“Don’t you dare do that to Yu-kun again or else I’ll….” Chie stopped herself to try to calm down.

“Do what? Last time was a complete fluke and you know it cunt! And one other thing-”Yukari had continued before she was in for the shock of a lifetime.

Chie had finally had enough of it. Without even thinking she blacked out and clubbed Yukari right in the jaw with a punch. To the crowd’s surprise, Chie jumped the guardrail and proceeded to knee Yukari multiple times in the face, eventually drawing blood.  Minato and Junpei were unpleasantly surprised but distracted, which was crucial for Yu and Yosuke as they realized what was happening and with a nod to one another, capitalized on their opportunity and pulled respectively pulled their rivals by their feet, sending them down face-first as Yu and Yosuke both applied Crossfaces to each one of them, causing them to writhe in pain, much to the crowd’s delight as they were firmly on the faces’ sides, which they also saw a new face added to the mix, that being Chie as she threw Yukari into the ring…she was ready to unleash hell.

 

**END**

**I’M SO SORRY! Cliffhangers are upon us once again as so much as happened here now! Yosuke gets the duke but Minato, Junpei and Yukari had a scheme drummed up all along from the very beginning. Also, I’m keeping Igor’s behavior as neutral and ambiguous as possible. It just suits him…to me anyways. Yu and Yosuke finally came to, so they’re ready to exact some possible retribution on Minato and his small gang of followers. Geez that sounded “culty”….but stay tuned and review if you wish! ‘Til next time!**

**3:09 AM: 8675…oh it’s backwards, and Anthofitzgerald realized he forgot to put one of these in the last chapter…woops!!!**

 


	14. Ballerina Out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here I am rock you like a—nevermind. I’m back at it again. Chie’s pissed, Yukari’s possibly gonna get it. Yu and Yosuke are up and at it. Something magical will happen. This might be a shorter chapter. Thank you for sticking by me so far, it means a lot.

** Chapter 14: Ballerina Out of Control **

Minato and Junpei were both in identical precarious positions as they were both locked in tight Crossface submissions, courtesy of Yu and Yosuke, who let their anger and adrenaline take over as they wrenched back even further, nearly breaking their adversaries’ noses in the process, but eventually causing blood to trickle down their faces.

Chie on the other hand, was completely blacked out in sheer anger as she rolled Yukari straight into the ring before climbing in herself. Yu noticed this but didn’t dare trigger Chie, despite being immensely worried. Yosuke noticed his intense distress and attempted to calm him down a bit.

“Don’t worry partner she held her own the night before, just let her do her thing, besides we got Shitnato and Stupei on our plates right now!” Yosuke yelled as he fastened his hold on Junpei’s face as he struggled to break free. Yu did his signature nod in response as he inverted his attention back to Chie, the girl he fell for more than anything.

“You wanted to fuck with me? You wanted to mess with my friends bitch?! NOW you’re gonna pay for all the bullshit you’ve been putting me, Yosuke and Yu-kun through! I already have problems myself as it is, and now I’m gonna take it all out on you!” Chie screamed with a vengeful fury as she held Yukari by the hair, but not before Yukari snuck in another dirty trick.

Yukari swatted her hand across Chie’s face, executing a clean slap, eerily reminiscent of the one Chie received from Ai Ebihara long ago. “Up yours you whore…” Yukari said in defiance.

Chie growled in sheer irritation and started a slap-punch combo into a Spinning Side Kick, striking Yukari right in the gut, causing her to lose her breath momentarily. She then picked Yukari up, holding her under her armpits, and dropped her back and neck first onto the mat in the form of a Razor’s Edge Powerbomb, much to the shock of the crowd, particularly Yukiko.

“Chie! Oh my…I’ve never seen her this angry in my life…but serves her right for messing around with us! Way to go Chie!” Yukiko yelled, cheering her best friend on.

Chie wasn’t done yet, with Minato and Junpei subdued, with headlocks on them at this point, they were forced to watch Yukari take a final devastating blow.

Yukari was picked up yet again, on her knees at this point, very much resembling Junpei when he was recently defeated mercifully by Yu. Chie decided to replicate that somewhat as she remembered it pretty fondly…

Without any hesitation, Chie took a few steps back, and then side-stepped towards her adversary, performing a stiff Superkick on Yukari, which instantly knocked her out, bloody and all.

“What—you—bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?! You aren’t even a fucking wrestler and you go around doing this? Where is that big-nosed bastard anyway? Have her arrested goddamn it!!” Junpei yelled in an outrage, while Minato remained silent as ever. Yosuke was fearful of this aura surrounding him, as he wondered how Minato could be just about as calm as Yu at times. Speaking of which, this time Yu had to interject of all people.

“Firstly, you shut the hell up! Secondly, Chie is an amazing woman and I’m sure Igor has a spot for her in this league. Thirdly, yours and Minato’s ‘golden girl’ just got her ass handed to her. Lastly, turn around…” Yu finished as he strategically let Minato go while Yosuke switched over to Minato. To Junpei’s surprise, he was blindsided by a Shoulder Tackle by the now-recovered and ever fuming Teddie.

“No one em-bear-asses my friends like that! I’m gonna show them and all my fellow cubs out here that Prince Teddie is a man that uses BEAR force! Yaaaaaaaaah!” Teddie yelled as he clotheslined Junpei over the top rope, while Minato was thrown out by Yosuke.

Minato limped over to the apron and dragged an unconscious Yukari out, draped her over his shoulder, and with a vengeful look in his eyes, retreated from the ring alongside a battered Junpei.

Yu had finally gathered his surroundings and was face-to-face with Yosuke and Teddie, before cracking a smile.

“Now where were we? We were celebrating right? Yosuke annihilating Teddie is what I remember seeing.” Yu said, he couldn’t help but to tease his furry friend.

“HEY! I was beary close to taking the win if someone hadn’t moved from my grand finale so quickly!” Teddie said, glaring at Yosuke.

“Psh! Yeah I was totally gonna let you do it to me on purpose you stupid bear! And another thing by the way…” Yosuke was about to continue before she saw Chie down on one knee, behind Yu, tears visible in her eyes. He knew what he had to do, and what Yu needed to do.

“Hey Teddie, as much as I love arguing with you, let’s do this elsewhere, it seems my partner has other business to attend to…” Yosuke said with a wink, staring at Yu. “See you later partner, Teddie and I are gonna head to Aiya’s. Good luck.” He finished as he and Teddie retreated, but as they were walking out, Teddie had to ask.

“Yosuke what happened?! Is Sensei gonna score with Chie-chan?” Teddie asked curiously.

“Damn it will you let that go already?!” Yukiko yelled from afar.

“Haha, let’s just leave them alone Teddie.” Yosuke said with a chuckle.

 

Yu and Chie were the only ones left in the ring now. The crowd was cheering and hooting at them both. Yu extended his down towards her as she took it and lifted herself up, before she spoke.

“Yu-kun…are you okay?” Chie asked.

“Yes, but more importantly, are you? I’ve never seen you that angry before in my life…” Yu asked with a bit of hesitation.

“I don’t know what came over me, I saw that bitch and what she was doing to you and it just drove me crazy…and then everything just piled up. The low self-esteem problems, their stupid antics, just everything and I lost control…I’m so sorry Yu-kun, you didn’t need to see that.” Chie apologized. Yu responded with a warm hug, which she gladly accepted, but it made her cry more and her heart pound even faster.

“Chie you were amazing. I don’t mean just in the ring lately. You’re an all-around amazing person and I’m sorry that I almost ruined all everything twice and--” Yu was about to continue before he was interrupted by Chie, who placed her finger on his lips to shush him.

“It’s okay, we don’t need to worry about that anymore. We can move forward just fine from now.” Chie said with a certain emphasis.

“I’m glad…wait, ‘we’? Do you really mean…?” Yu had to ask, risking it all emotionally.

“Yes, Yu-kun…I’m completely in love with you, and I never should have denied that…” Chie confessed.

“I’m gonna ask you what I should have asked that very day…Chie Satonaka, will you be my girlfriend?” Yu asked.

Chie responded by inching herself quickly towards Yu’s face, kissing him square on the lips. He gladly accepted the gesture and the kiss became deeper as their tongues meshed against one another, making out in the middle of the ring, to the delight of some familiar faces.

“Well it’s about time partner.” Yosuke said, proud of his friends for finally realizing.

“Wow, I never thought Sensei could be any more of da man than he already is…” Teddie said in complete astonishment.

“That-a-girl Chie, way to finally open your eyes.” Yukiko said, secretly teasing her best friend since youth.

“Yay! Go big bro and Chie!” Nanako cheered excitedly.

“Well what do you know…? Hahaha, good for my nephew, but I’m really gonna let him have it!” said a delighted Ryotaro Dojima. He knew he was gonna tease Yu endlessly once they all got home for dinner.

“Daaaaaaaaad! Don’t tease Big Bro so much!” Nanako said as she slapped her father on his leg.”

Owww! Haha, don’t worry Nanako, I won’t tease him…much.” Dojima said smugly, like only a detective could.

Just like that, in one little “flashbang” of a moment, it was over. All of the utter heartache had concluded and it miraculously paid off. As this happened, a certain big-nosed manager was watching the romantic display of affection as he started talking to himself in monologue.

“Hmmm, so the companion seems to have some fight in her I see…most splendid. I may consider giving her an opportunity of sorts, perhaps that consisting of a bracket-infested tournament, resulting in an expedition for becoming champion of the females in IWA. We shall soon see indeed…but maybe it’s time to test the waters a little bit. Hmhmhmhm.”

Igor finished off there with his vocal reverie. What is he up to indeed?

 

**END**

**Holy hell! There you have it! Yu and Chie are finally together, and Igor sees potential in her just from observing her impromptu interference. Also, this isn’t the last we’ve seen of Minato, Yukari or Junpei…I promise you that, but things will get juicier for sure. By the way, I know I said this was probably going to be short but I got carried away. I’ve been looking forward to writing this portion of the story for a while and now it’s all coming to fruition. It can only get more fun for me to write from here on out! Next stop in the story’s arc? I’ll see…**

**Stay tuned and thank you.**

**3:36 AM: Anthofitzgerald feels asleep.**


	15. A Good Rocky Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This’ll be a cool-down/sappy chapter for the most part. It’ll focus on Yu and Chie’s newly established companionship, but also there will be some substantial words from everyone’s favorite Nose…

** Chapter 15: A Good Rocky Start **

_September 8 th, 2012 3:15 P.M._

The cheers and hoots from the electric crowd were just a mere contribution to the events of not only the match, but the hoodlum-like interference courtesy of Minato and his henchman and henchwoman, Junpei and Yukari. Yu felt the electricity but for a different reason obviously. He couldn’t believe it, despite being beyond ecstatic about it as they continued their passionate kissing in the middle of the ring.

Chie on the other hand, while she finally realized her feelings, she was still frightened and in a mild state of confusion, but she relished in the moment probably just about as much as Yu was at that point. It was truly surreal and dreamlike to her, but she had to break the ice a bit more.

“Oh god…I feel so sick, but in a good way I swear!” Chie said in a mild panic. Yu just chuckled at her overreaction.

“I understand Chie, but I really need to ask, how do you feel? Be honest with me please.” Yu asked with sincerity and curiosity.

“I feel really lightheaded but oh man…I’m super happy…you honestly have no idea, or maybe you do.” Chie said despite being a tad flustered.

“So am I Chie, I always hoped as you could tell recently, and I’m just glad that this has finally happened.” Yu said, beaming.

“I gotta say though, who would have thought it’d be in the middle of the….ring?!” Chie snapped out of it and realized they were still hugging in the ring.

“Uhh, maybe we should go now Yu-kun…we’ve been here a while and we really need to soak all this in properly.” Chie said as she slid underneath the ring alongside Yu. They walked up to the top of the rampway to depart, but not before Yosuke and Teddie joined them as they all raised their hands, feeling as triumphant as ever.

“Hey bro, Teddie and I are gonna head back home, I’m pretty sure this little bastard ‘forgot’ to do the dishes again.” Yosuke said rather sardonically.

“Grrrr, bear down on me will you? Don’t make me give you a taste of my Bear Splash again!” Teddie threatened, but Yosuke didn’t take this seriously of course, in his mind this Teddie for crying out loud.

“Hey I’m not the one that missed it alright?!” Yosuke argued back. “Let’s just go you little grizzly bastard!” Yosuke yelled in succession.

As they continued to argue while heading homebound, Yu and Chie were left alone on the Flood Plain.

“Well now that all this chaos is over, shall I walk you home Chie?” Yu asked, smooth as ever.

“H-huh?! Oh! O-okay…let’s go Yu-kun.” Chie said, her deep blush evident on her cheeks.

“Chie, that’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Yu said, it felt good to him to finally come clean with the compliments he’s always wanted to tell her.

“Don’t say things like that like it’s nothing!!! That’s fucking embarrassing!” Chie yelled before she caught herself and spoke again.

“…I’m sorry, I guess I’m just getting used to this still is all, and plus I’m still so scared.” Chie emotionally stated.

“It’s okay Chie, remember that we’re on the same boat.” Yu said and then boldly went for Chie’s hand, which she accepted. Time had passed them by and before they knew it, they in front of her house, complete with her barking dog.

“Okay, well I’ll see you tomorrow…and Yu-kun?” Chie said very hesitantly.

“Yes?” Yu said with a raised brow.

“…I love you…” Chie confessed with the reddest blush plastered on her face. Yu responded with a huge smile before going in for a kiss. Chie relished the feeling and returned it before eventually breaking it.

“I love you too Chie, I don’t care if it’s only the first day. I know what I feel. I’ll see you tomorrow? We need to train some more.” Yu said.

“Oh! Yeah of course! Bye Yu-kun…please be careful on your way home. You never know where those fuckers could pop up.” Chie said with that familiar fury in her eyes.

“Don’t worry Chie, I’ll definitely be on my guard. Now I hate to go but I have to get home soon for dinner, I wouldn’t want to worry Nanako and my uncle. I’m pretty sure they’ll tease me endlessly now that I  think about it…damn it, but it’ll be fine. I’ll call you later okay? Bye Chie.”

“Bye Yu-kun…ummm…” Chie struggled to find the words as she started to fidget around. Yu did what came natural and gave her another hug.

“Do you have any idea how sweaty I am after today?” Chie asked with a groan, earning a chuckle from Yu.

“I love you…sorry I just had to say it again...” Chie said.

“I love you too Chie, I’ll see you later.” Yu said as he reluctantly departed while Chie walked into her house.

While Yu was embarking on his brief journey back to the Dojima residence, he heard a ring on his phone, it was a call from someone that read “UNAVAILABLE” but he answered it anyway.

“Hello?” Yu said.

“Greetings young one…this is Igor, and I have rather pleasant news for you, as well as your companion.” Igor said with that familiar ambiguity in his voice.

“Well that’s good so far, but how the fuck did you get my phone number?!” Yu wondered, he couldn’t help but feel a little violated.

“That…is irrelevant information to give you now, but I mean to inform that I’m setting up a tournament to crown the official inaugural Women’s Champion on the Inaba Wrestling Alliance.” Igor said.

“Okay, so you want Chie to be a part of it I’m guessing?” Yu predicted, in which he was correct.

“Ah, insightful aren’t we? That is precisely what I’m saying, and another thing: the first match is tomorrow and your beloved companion will be in it, so it’d be in your best interest to inform her as soon as possible.” Igor said with that unsettling tone.

“Okay, I’ll let her know at once.” Yu said, calm as per usual.

“Splendid…I shall see you two tomorrow…” and with that, he hung up and left Yu to his thoughts. He now had to break some substantial news to Chie but before he realized where he was, he had bumped into the front door rather hard, which snapped him out of his daydream before Nanako opened the door, almost as if it was on cue.

“Welcome home big bro! Where’s your girlfriend? I thought she’d be here.” Nanako bombarded him with questions about Chie.

“Heh, I should have seen this coming, but hi Nanako. I’m finally home now.” Yu said, pulling Nanako into a small hug.

“I walked her home by the way.” Yu said.

“Will she be coming over here again soon? I want to train with her again.” Nanako said with glee.

“Ah, just as I expected, but I don’t blame her, my nephew’s got himself a girlfriend!” Ryotaro teased while clapping Yu on the shoulder, causing a now irritated Nanako to intervene.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaad!” Nanako whined.

“Hahahaha sorry, I couldn’t help it, but I am happy for you, just be careful and try to stay focused okay?” Ryotaro warned just like a detective should.

“I understand Uncle, now let’s eat shall we?” Yu said in mild anticipation as he was quite famished. After dinner, he went up to his room and let Chie and Yosuke know he got home safe. He had to the let the former know about Igor’s news but he was understandably hesitant.

_“Yeah, I’ll definitely need to let her know immediately, it’s almost nighttime and the Noseguru himself told me it’s literally tomorrow. I think I’ll just call her…”_

Yu didn’t waste another second as he found Chie’s contact, and called as the phone began to ring.

 _“Well here we go, I know for a fact she’s gonna freak…”_ Yu said, secretly looking forward to her reaction…

 

**END**

**Well there you go!  A little cool-down and relaxation before things pick up again after that fateful phone call by an ever shady Igor. Chie is about to find out that she is going to compete in her first official match, and best of all, her opponent remains a mystery. I also threw in a little attempted fluff, you gotta have that. Next Chapter: Chie’s first match. Thank you for the support.**

**1:30 AM: Anthofitzgerald is addicted to MK: Unchained.**


	16. Chie's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Things have been a little hectic lately so I apologize, but I’m back with a new chapter, where Chie will likely freak the f*** out. So another chill chapter, but it will be a buildup nonetheless. One thing that I noticed that was omitted was the winner of the triple threat #1 Contender Match between Akihiko, Minato and Adachi. I’ll acknowledge that firsthand. Anyways, the love is appreciated. Moving on!

** Chapter 16: Chie’s Surprise **

_September 9 th, 2012 8:38 A.M._

 

Yu had awoken from his somewhat troubled slumber. He had a grip of things on his mind, Chie and Igor’s ever mysterious words to him yesterday being the top thoughts, but there was one such thing that irked him to no end because he never even found it out for himself. He subsequently gave Yosuke a quick before breaking the news to Chie.

“Hello? What’s up partner? I didn’t expect a call from you right now but two things: what happened why so damn early?!” Yosuke groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

“I just had a quick question and thought for some reason you may know since you tend to stay at the shows longer than I do at times, but who won that three-way match from a while back?” Yu asked.

“Hmm? Oh you didn’t hear?! They fought each other and beat the ever loving shit out of each other ‘til no one could get up, so it was a no contest…dude, even Minato’s punk ass couldn’t hang from the beatdown, but then again Akihiko was in there too so I can’t be too surprised…oh shit, I went a little crazy didn’t I? But yeah, that’s what happened.” Yosuke said.

I see, thanks Yosuke…anyway I gotta give Chie a call, so I’ll talk to you later.” Yu was about to hang up before Yosuke interjected.

“Wait! I also heard something that may be of both of our interests partner!” Yosuke said rather overly enthusiastically.

“Oh? What might that be?” Yu wondered.

“Well…rumor has it that when that shady ass Nose dude ruled it as a no-contest, that supposedly he wants to redo the match to crown the champ, but with a fourth guy, but that’s just a rumor as far as I know man, but anyway I’ll let you go, I know you gotta call your lady, hahaha later man.” Yosuke teased.

“Bye Yosuke.” Yu said as he hung up.  ‘ _Okay, gotta call Chie now that that’s over with.’_ And with that, he finally dialed Chie and it rang until she answered after a few rings.

“Good morning Yu-kun, w-whatcha doing up so early?” Chie asked with a blush. She was glad Yu couldn’t see her right now as she had still been reeling from the day before.

“Chie, there’s something I must tell you, it happened while I was on my way home yesterday---” Yu was cut off by Chie, who instantly became paranoid as she thought about Yukari’s heinous actions as of recent.

“It was that bitch Yukari again wasn’t it?! Goddamn it what did she do? When I find what she did to you I’m going give her a gut kick of a lifetime and--” Yu had to take his turn calm her down.

“Chie relax! It has nothing at all to with her, so don’t worry!” Yu said with more emotion that usual, which threw Chie off, but that spontaneous passion calmed her down.

“I-I’m sorry Yu-kun, I shouldn’t have been so quick to assume.” Chie said apologetically. She felt pretty bad and stupid for exploding like that.

“It’s okay Chie-chan…now as I was saying, I got a call from Igor yesterday on the way home. Firstly, I don’t know how the hell he got my number, but anyway, he told me that he was organizing some tournament to crown a female champion in the league, and he basically handpicked you to be one of the competitors…” Yu finished as he got an initial reaction he certainly expected, dead silence from the other end. He couldn’t help but smirk a little in amusement.

Chie couldn’t believe what she heard. She had never felt so lost and unprepared in her life. It was truly a lot to take in.

“Uhhh, I don’t know what to say…except, I’m not ready for this, I mean who does he think he is anyway?! There’s no way I’ll last! No way goddamn it!” Chie yelled, on the verge of tears.

“Oh…and he told me your first match is later today, in a few hours as a matter of fact…” Yu said begrudgingly.

“WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET MYSELF READY FOR THIS IN JUST A FEW HOURS?!” Chie screamed before she realized how loud she was being and simmered down a bit as she didn’t want to wake her parents up so early.

“Just meet at the Flood Plain right now, I’ll do what I can to give you some pointers on what to do. Don’t worry Chie, you’re athletic as it is and after what I saw yesterday, I know you’ll do a truly amazing job in your first official match.” Yu said comfortingly.

“I…uh….thank you Yu-kun, but still, do you have any idea how scared I am? You’re practically a veteran compared to me…” Chie said.

“Don’t worry love, just meet at the Flood Plain right now and we’ll train like we always do.” Yu said, the pet name definitely escaping Chie’s notice.

 _“He really just called me that didn’t he? Oh man, I’d be more super happy if I wasn’t shitting a brick hardcore.”_ Chie thought rather quickly.

“O-okay, I’ll be there in a bit let me just get ready! Bye Yu-kun!” Chie said.

“Bye Chie…I love you.” Yu said rather hesitantly, very uncharacteristic on his part.

I-I love you too Yu-kun.” Chie said, followed by some uncomfortable silence.

“I didn’t come off too strong did I?” Yu asked with concern.

“No no! It’s just…I’m still getting used to this is all, but still, I feel so happy. I promise you that.” Chie said with glee.

“As do I Chie, now I’ll see you in about a half hour…bye Chie.” Yu said as he hung up, only to notice Nanako right behind him.

“Nanako were you listening this whole time?” Yu asked with a sigh.

“I’m sorry big bro, I was just going to tell you breakfast was ready but I started listening.” Nanako said shamefully as she stared at her feet.

“Nanako, please don’t do that again okay? It’s rude to listen to other peoples’ conversations okay?” Yu lightly scolded.

“I promise big bro, but I’m sure Chie will be just fine! So there’s no need to worry, especially with you at her side right?” Nanako wondered. Yu was always amazed at her bubbly demeanor.

“Of course, now come on let’s go eat Nanako.” Yu said as they both left his room to head downstairs.

 _“Damn, this is indeed going to be an interesting ass day. Chie has her first match today. Yosuke rumor talk has got me wondering, which is funny because I would have expected THAT from Chie, especially since she was the one who told us about the Midnight Channel in the first place. Damn, there I go on a mental tangent again. I  gotta eat and head out quick!”_ Yu said as he ate a quick breakfast, said his byes and headed straight for Samegawa.

**END**

**Okay! Again, not very “actiony” I know but still, it’s good to be back! So Chie is freaked out as one can predict, she has her first match soon but her opponent remains a mystery. Igor is still being shady and Yosuke’s rumors have really riled Yu up in a weird way. Next up, is Chie’s official debut in an IWA ring! Support of any kind is appreciated. ‘Til next time.**

**2:39 AM: Anthofitzgerald is marking out over James Ellsworth. No Chin Music!**

 


	17. The Grand Preparation: Heart 2 Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well the sh*t has indeed hit the fan at last! Lo and behold, Chie’s debut match is finally almost upon us! Let’s find out indeed if we’re in for a treat! Again, the love is appreciated and whatnot. To my regular followers especially, thank you very much. It truly keeps me going. Onward!

** Chapter 17: The Grand Preparation: Heart 2 Heart **

_September 9 th, 9:25 A.M._

Running a little late as he said his usual farewell to Nanako, Yu subsequently shut the door and sprinted, bound for the Flood Plain. He was to meet Chie there and train with her like always, but it was a little different time around. Chie was having her first match in less than five hours, so she desperately needed to learn much more about what she was about to get herself into, coupled with the added pressure and borderline anxiety of being in front of a crowd and having a mystery opponent to top it all off. As she was experiencing her inner turmoil while pacing the riverbank, she noticed that Yu was powerwalking towards her direction. Her heart skipped a beat as he finally approached her, slightly huffing and puffing as he was running quite a bit to get to his destination.

“Oh god, that was intense. Don’t worry Chie, I’m finally here so now we can begin training.” Yu said, with his heart pounding incognito.

“Y-yeah of course you can or we can or--, aurgh you get what I mean!” Chie said, her face reddening with embarrassment.

“Chie, I know it is still a little awkward and all and I can’t blame you for being nervous and all, but it’ll be okay, we’re in this together and we’ll get you ready for this in time.” Yu said, grabbing her hand and pulling her in a little closer in an attempt to comfort her.

“Man, you always know just what to say Yu-kun…but still it makes me a little mad that you’re still able to remain so calm, especially after all we’ve been through with Adachi and all, but that’s why you were our leader…and to be honest, you’re just as amazing now as you were the day I met you.” Chie said lovingly yet still timidly.

“As are you Chie, I knew you would never ever let me down as well, just like you told me a few days after we met. I wouldn’t trade any of it.” Yu said as he pulled her in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted as they were enjoying each other’s close contact and tongues. They eventually seceded as Chie knew she had to get back into focus.

“O-okay, that was amazing and all Yu-kun, but I have a big problem here and that requires training so let’s get to it, even though I’m super nervous and really don’t want to do this. If I’m going to do this for sure, I need you to promise me one thing because I’m pretty sure it’ll ease my mind a little…if that makes any sense.” Chie said, fidgeting a tad.

“Uh, sure Chie, what might that be?” Yu asked with great wonder at his new girlfriend.

“I know you like to fly around in the ring and all, but can you at least change your finishing move or at least use it less? Every time you do that weird spinning backflip I always nearly shit myself. I know it sounds stupid but it honestly scares me to death…” Chie said, nearly breathless as she spewed quite a mouthful.

“Chie…I…”--- Yu wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. He certainly prepared for this deep of a conversation, despite it being his own companion of course, but he knew that he to make some type of compromise.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can replace it with, but only for you Chie. Now then, let’s get training. Since it’s up your alley, we’ll start with some kicks and I’ll show you some other tricks along the way that you may find useful.” Yu said.

“Okay then, let’s get this done with then Yu-kun.” Chie said, with that familiar eagerness despite being nervous.

Time passed by as Yu guided her and before they knew it, it was already 2:30 in the afternoon, one hour before Chie’s match…she was as seasoned as can be as she learned various kicks and strikes, as well as a couple of exciting moves sprinkled in, courtesy of Yu’s aerial arsenal.

“Well that was intense training Chie, probably the most tiring one we’ve had to date, and the couple times we trained with Nanako were giving me a run for my money.” Yu said semi-jokingly.

“Well the good thing is that I’m nice and limber so I won’t worry about being too stiff, but I’m still so nervous…” Chie said, lack of confidence evident in her tone.

“Don’t worry Chie, I’m sure whoever you fight will call the match with you and guide you as well…at least I hope, but if not go full throttle!” Yu said, attempting to motivate her.

“Y-yeah you’re right! It’s like I always say…” Chie began before Yu cleverly interrupted.

“Don’t think, feel.” Yu said slyly.

“Hey, that’s my thing!” Chie said, pretending to be hurt while playfully punching her boyfriend in his toned bicep.

“Heheh, well it’s almost that time Chie-chan, shall we be off to the arena at Junes?” Yu asked as he offered his hand, which Chie gladly accepted.

“Of course we can, even though I’m mentally throwing up right now.” Chie said comically.

They both laughed as they made their way to Junes hand-in-hand, in anticipation and reluctance for her first bout. Her opponent still remained a mystery, which came to no surprise as Yu knew better than anyone about Igor’s demeanor. They’ll just have to wait and see what the Nose has up his tuxedo sleeve.

 

**END**

**Yeah I know, it’s been a couple weeks if I’m not mistaken. I’m sorry about that but I’m back! Next up: Chie’s profile and her first opponent will be revealed (99 percent certain of that)!!! But thank you all for the support, especially you Nights! Stay tuned as things will get juicy juiced once again after this heart-to-heart talk, training session, and my attempt at creating more fluff. ‘Til next time folks!**

**3:34 AM: Anthofitzgerald is stoked! Go Asuka! Go TM61! Go #DIY! Go Nakamura!**


	18. Chie's Bout of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m home early on a Monday night, so I actually have some spare time! Anyway, here we go, Chie’s first match against…you guessed it! I don’t know either. Onward!

** Chapter 18: Chie’s Bout of the Century **

_Junes, IWA Arena, 2:03 P.M._

The arena was already heavily electric as it filled up rather quickly in the span of about fifteen minutes, as Yu, Chie, Yosuke and Teddie all arrived together; however, Chie had to go her separate way to get ready for the match in the backstage area as the rest of her friends and boyfriend settled in the crowd to watch her much-anticipated matchup. Yukiko and Yu were probably looking forward to it the most out of anyone they know; especially the latter due to their rigorous training that preceded their arrival to the arena. Obviously Yukiko was excited for her best friend’s opportunity as well, but very nervous at the same time because after all, shady Igor was running the program and it is a tournament.

“Yu-kun, I can’t help but be supremely scared for Chie, seeing as this dawned on her pretty out of nowhere…” Yukiko said followed by a dejected sigh, understandably concerned.

“Don’t worry Yukiko-san, since we spent as much time as could with preparation, I’m sure she’ll do just fine, win or lose.” Yu said.

“I sure hope you’re right Yu-kun, because I still can’t help but be scared either way, but we’ll just have to wait and see.” Yukiko said with that familiar sharp look in her eyes before Teddie decided to crash the party, popcorn bag handy as he arrived at his seat number alongside Yu, Yukiko and to much of his annoyance, Yosuke.

“Greetings Sensei! Is it almost time for Chie-chan’s big beariffic bout?” Teddie asked eagerly.

“It most certainly is Teddie.” Yu said, confident in his newly beloved.

“Yeah just relax and don’t get popcorn all over me damn it, last time I smelled like butter for a week because of your little incident last time.” Yosuke said angrily.

“Grrrr, I told you that someone must have planted that popcorn machine where I was standing.” Teddie said in defense.

“Whatever, let’s just go to the crowd you punk.” Yosuke said before realizing his choice of name, “Oh god, I sounded like freakin’ Kanji…” he said subsequently in horror, while Yu chuckled rather bitterly.

“Oh! The announcer is in the ring, shall we get going?” Yukiko suggested.

The four nodded and retreated to their seats, while Chie was waiting behind the curtain, ready as she’ll ever be.

 

** PROFILE INTERMISSION **

**Name** : Chie Satonaka

 **Weight** : 120 lbs.

 **Height** : 5’5

 **Style** : Striking

 **Special Moves** : Galactic Punt (Running Discus Kick)

 **Alignment** : Face

 **Allies** : Yu, Yukiko, Yosuke, Teddie, Rise

 **Enemies** : Yukari, Minato, Junpei, Naoto

 

Chie jumped up and down to get pumped for her first match, but before she knew it the curtain had opened and she saw herself walking down the ramp. She didn’t even pay attention to her friends and boyfriend who were sitting in the front row, cheering her on. The whole thing felt supremely surreal for her, as she entered the ring, as ready as ever as she awaited her mystery opponent as music began to blare, it was reminiscent of a trip-hop type of track as her opponent appeared to be none other than the blue-clad Velvet Room resident herself, Margaret. The crowd was shocked to say the least, as was the rest of the gang.

“Holy shit! She’s the mystery opponent, oh man…Chie better watch it.” Yosuke said aloud.

“Hmm, so that’s what the Nose had up his sleeve, how very typical but Chie’s got this. I’m sure of it.” Yu said.

“Man, you’re so calm it hurts.” Yosuke groaned.

“Good ol’ Sensei!” Teddie swooned.

‘ _Oh god, no! Damn that Igor! It’s almost as if he wants me to lose or something! From what I hear Margaret’s dangerous…”_ Chie thought dreadfully, but tried to maintain her composure and stance as Margaret entered the ring, not one word spoken just yet as they both analyzed one another.

 

** PROFILE INTERMISSION **

**Name** : Margaret

 **Weight** : 135 lbs.

 **Height** : 5’7

 **Style** : Submission

 **Special Moves** : Rear Naked Choke with Body Scissors, Muta Lock

 **Alignment** : Neutral

 **Allies** : tolerates Igor and Elizabeth

 **Enemies** : None

 

Chie wandered around the ring, trying to gather her wits while Margaret just remained completely still, only her eyeballs scanning her opponent, maintaining an ever so stoic stance.

The bell rang as Margaret suddenly changed and started to circle around in sync with Chie as they finally tied up, in which Margaret quickly took control, flipping Chie forward with a Snapmare, and then grabbed both of her arms and pulled them back, while digging her knee into Chie’s back, executing her forte of submissions early in the bout.

Chie groaned in pain as she struggled to gain leverage to break the hold. Luckily for her she flailed her long legs onto the bottom, thus forcing Margaret to break the hold, while Chie struggled to get back up.

“Fuck, why would that Nostril Nugget pit her in her first match against someone like Margaret?! That is so unjust to me damn it!” Yosuke yelled in protest.

“Relax Yosuke, I trained her well enough so she can adapt well, so have faith in her.” Yu said rather confidently.

“Partner, I swear to God you’re inhuman sometimes…you seem waaaaaaaay too overconfident.” Yosuke groaned.

“I agree with him Yosuke-kun, we gotta support our friend in her time of need, not doubt her.” Yukiko suggested. “Like this: GO CHIE! GET UP! YOU CAN DO THIS!”

“You guys are right, but I fear for her safety, but probably not nearly as much as you partner.” Yosuke said, with a wink to tease Yu, while the latter remained unamused. “Sorry bro, didn’t mean to upset you.”

“That’s quite alright Yosuke. Come on Chie! You can do this! Don’t give up after all we’ve been through.” Yu screamed in rare fashion. Chie heard and hung on to every word as that familiar fire of hers came rushing through as she got back on her feet.

Margaret  lunged low and went for Chie’s powerful legs and tried spinning her around and attempt a Kneebar, but this time Chie managed an imperative counter, spinning herself around, and jumping, kicking Margaret square on the side of her head with an Enzuigiri, which immediately knocked Margaret down, stunning her immediately. Igor watched from afar, remaining unphased, but rather attentive at the same time with Chie’s iron will.

“Hmhmhmhm, well now we seem to be getting somewhere.” Igor said to himself as the match continued…

 

**END**

**Sorry! I know it’s been a long time and I feel I’m a little rusty with the writing (at least I think so). But I’m back! Chie’s match is underway and Margaret is her opponent! Wow, Chie’s first match and her opponent is an immense challenge right off the bat! As expected, I made Chie’s finisher the Galactic Punt. I mean it was only right...it would have been a travesty if I didn’t include it. Anyways, thanks for the support! ‘Til next time!**

**2:28 AM: Anthofitzgerald had a rough day, but the math is over with (hopefully).**


	19. Can You Handle This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m back again, drink it in maaaaaaaaaaan! Chie’s up and at it in her epic showdown against Margaret.

** Chapter 19: Can You Handle This? **

Heavily shaken by the sudden head which caught her off guard, Margaret was on the mat by the bottom rope, trying to collect her wits while Chie was busy mentally preparing her next move involuntarily in record time, as she knew she had to hustle and not waste time letting Margaret recover. She grabbed Margaret, pulled her up and put into a Front Facelock. She locked in a Guillotine Choke, which was unexpected from Chie considering her repertoire of moves, but Margaret quickly slithered free and took a step back, shaking her finger “no” at Chie to get under her skin.

“I’m afraid that isn’t going to suffice, my master taught me well in my craft so it’s going to take a little more than that.” Margaret remarked rather arrogantly, which really pissed Chie off.

“Oh yeah?! You think you’re so fucking clever?! Take this!” Chie screamed as she went for a kick to the knee; however, it was easily caught by Margaret as Chie had telegraphed the move. Margaret took advantage and grabbed a hold of her leg and twisted herself downward, while flipping Chie over and crashing her onto her back, performing a Dragon Screw maneuver, but Margaret wasn’t done. She turned it into a combo a she grabbed Chie’s afflicted right leg and locked in a Kneebar submission, causing Chie to scream and wince in pain.

“Fuck! This hurts so damn much! Damn it I wasn’t prepared for this!” Chie yelled in distress as she knew she was in trouble. Margaret smirked as she responded.

“Maybe you should throw in the towel so to speak.” Margaret said coolly.

Chie was writhing in pain until she came into eye contact with Yu, who was equally concerned for his girlfriend’s well-being. He gave her an affirmative nod and smile, trying to maintain his usual zen-like nature. Chie picked up on his intended vibe and tried desperately to regain focus as Margaret tightened her hold on the Kneebar.

As painful as the hold was, Margaret was satisfied so far with her handiwork but she strangely decided to release the hold on her own terms, much to the bewilderment of the fans and Chie, who was relieved of the pain, but the damage, had indeed been done to her right leg. Before she could gather her wits, she felt her chin being grabbed by Margaret applied a Crossface, but somehow she had it well scouted and slithered out of it, and trapped Margaret into a Crucifix Pin for the win, but Margaret kicked out at two and a half. Chie knew she had to get some offense in, and now was her golden opportunity.

As soon as Margaret got up from the pin, she turned around only to take a forearm to the face, but she managed to stay standing. Chie knew she had to up her game, so she went for a second forearm but missed as Margaret ducked out of the way and connected to Chie’s head with a Discus Forearm, which caused Chie to stagger and face the opposite direction, only she was pretending to be dazed as she threw herself backwards and executed a variation of the Backflip Kick, striking Margaret in the forehead, dropping her to one knee. Chie saw this opportunity to try to execute a series of moves she had been secretly working on for a while, a combo string not even Yu Narukami himself was aware of, let alone the rest of the gang. She knew she was taking a huge risk but she knew she had to make a name for herself, debut or not.

Chie waited for her to get up as she readied another forearm, and went for it but again Margaret managed to duck and go for a clothesline, but was unsuccessful as Chie also ducked and executed a mid-roundhouse kick to Margaret’s waist, striking her hip to be exact, but Margaret again responded with a right cross to the face, drawing blood in the process.

Chie grabbed her bleeding nose and punched back, causing Margaret to stumble backward once again. This time she went for another punch, but Chie ducked and shocked the crowd and especially Yu. Her evasion was quick as she executed a slap combo to the face followed by a spinning side kick to the gut, causing Margaret to fall, and landing on her butt.

“ _Okay…come on Chie, this is the clincher. Make it count. Do it for yourself. Do it for your friends. Do it for Yu most importantly.”_ Chie thought to herself, attempting to motivate herself and put aside her insecurities. She readied one final kick, aiming for Margaret’s face.

“ _Here goes nothing!”_ Chie mentally brainstormed before she went for the stiff Penalty Kick, but Margaret saw it coming and went flat on her back to avoid the kick as Chie ended up hitting nothing but thin air; however, Chie suddenly faced the opposite direction and shocked the arena by throwing herself in a backflip formation, but twisting in mid-air, performing a Standing Corkscrew Moonsault and successfully flattening her adversary in the process with the incredible move.

“Holy fucking hell!! I knew Chie would do backflips here and there but I never would have expected that!” Yosuke reacted, completely shocked among the others who were also in disbelief.

“Wow! I could see Chie-chan was definitely pre-bear-ed!” Teddie said dropping what was left of his popcorn, and subsequently causing Yosuke to roll his eyes at his pun, before hearing a familiar snort of laughter in the background.

Snrk…hmhmhmhmhm! Pre-BEARED? Pfffffttt ahahahahahaha! Oh no! It’s happening a-a-again! Oh god my sides hurt but I…c-can’t stop…pffff-hahahaha!” Yukiko replied loosely, unable to control her fit of laughter.

“Oh wow, even I’m extremely surprised by that one. I don’t remember showing her anything close to that, but then again that’s my Chie, always unpredictable and full of surprises.” Yu said to himself before shouting, “COME ON CHIE! Finish her off once and for all! I believe in you!”

“Yeeeeeeeah, go Chie go!” Yosuke yelled. “Hmmm it seems Yukiko-san is still on the floor, boy how does she even catch her breath half the time?” He wondered before Teddie cut in.

“Woooo, all right Chie-chan!” Teddie said while striking a pose for no apparent reason at all.

Chie, with her iron will handy, knew she had to capitalize immediately as Margaret got up, albeit a little more sluggishly. Chie went for a Roundhouse Kick but Margaret dodged it and grabbed Chie’s head to torque it backwards, going for a Dragon Sleeper Hold, but Chie slithered out somehow and connected with a Roundhouse Kick, sending Margaret to her knees.

This was it, Chie was exhausted at this point but she readied herself with her signature leg stretch as some sort of prelude she ran against the ropes for added velocity spun herself in a 360 motion and nailed Margaret with the Galactic Punt, which made a loud bang, sending Margaret down for the count as Chie hooked the leg for the pinfall.

**ONE! TWO! THREE! *DING DING DING***

The entire crowd, Yu and his entourage included, jumped up in excitement, a slew of cheers erupting throughout the arena as the referee raised Chie’s hand in victory, who herself was admittedly still in disbelief. She realized she had won her very first match, and even more shocking to her, she had beaten Margaret, who was as calculated of an opponent as can be.

“I did it?! Oh my god! I actually did it!”  Chie exploded with happiness as she did a jumping spin kick in celebration. She spotted her boyfriend jumping the barricade, but not before security intervened; however, Chie rolled underneath the ring and let him through.

“You did it Chie. I always knew you could. Always know that I never lost any faith in you…not during our short training.” Yu said sincerely, staring into her brown eyes.

“I never would have done this if you hadn’t helped though Yu-kun. I may have done it but I would say we did it…together…except for that twisty backflip, that was all me.” Chie laughed as she grabbed his hand, and tiptoed up to his face, planting a kiss on him. Back in the ring, Margaret was glaring daggers at Chie, who saw it immediately and rolled back into the ring, but not before giving Yu the affirmative nod, assuring him that it will be okay…hopefully.

Chie found herself face to face with her adversary, seemingly at a standoff, Margaret hesitated for a second before slowly offering her hand, seemingly in a show of respect, which Chie hesitantly accepted, but still bracing for the worst.

“It seems I underestimated you severely. My master indeed taught me well in this art of combat and I’m certain he may displeased with me, but all I have to say is keep attempting to climb the ranks. You got through one hurdle, so the best of luck…you’re going to require it, especially if a relative of mine were to somehow get involved.” She finished before storming off, not leaving Chie any leeway for a response. Time stood still as she focused on the cheers and ate it up. This was an impressive victory for her, but she had to ask herself the standard questions:

Was it a fluke? Beginner’s luck perhaps played a factor?

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of these thoughts, while Yu sat on the middle rope, escorting Chie out of the ring as they both walked hand-in-hand to the back area, interacting with the crowd. The others were waiting elsewhere while everything cooled down. There was another bout in the works…and all that was certain is that Igor was off somewhere observing everything, smirking as the next match was ready to commence as the first opponent made their way to the ring…donned with a dark blue hair, all too familiar to Yu, who winced in disgust as he parted ways with Chie to rejoin his friends in the crowd while Chie got dressed and cooled down from her intense bout…

 

**END**

**Oh yeah! Chie miraculously wins her first bout against Margaret, barely coming out on top but in triumphant fashion nonetheless; however, Margaret warns her of the challenges that have yet to come, which may involve another blue-clad individual. Yu is bothered severely by the bout about to take place and Chie currently has no idea of his inner turmoil. Stay tuned for a dark-blue haired bout, coming soon! Thank you for your time!**

**3:05 AM: Anthofitzgerald is hungry, kinda. Uh, Rich Swann is the King.**


	20. Minato Gets Down and Dirty

**A/N: Here we go, finally the occasion has arrived: this is the first time in the story that we see Minato Arisato himself competing in the IWA, and good ‘ol Narukami and his friends are there to witness; although not completely by choice.  Let’s get it on, Minato’s first match against…..? ATTEMPTED FLUFF ALERT INCOMING.**

** Chapter 20: Minato Gets Down and Dirty **

“Wait he’s actually having a match right now? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him wrestle a single match Yu-kun, but then again it hasn’t been long since this league started right?” Chie said in slight confusion, while Yu remained quiet, seething through the curtain as Minato’s music blared throughout the arena, to a lopsided mixture of ‘boos’ and cheers from the crowd. Yu looked on as Minato slowly finished walking to the ring, his dark blue hair heavily in his face, and said face half-lidded complete with a small frown. Minato carried a prop handgun with him and performed his signature gun-to-head pose as he entered and awaited his opponent.

 

** PROFILE INTERMISSION **

**Name** : Minato Arisato

**Weight** : 185 lbs.

**Height** : 5’11

**Style** : High-Flying

**Special Moves** : 450 Splash, Lawn Dart

**Alignment** : Heel

**Enemies** : Yosuke Hanamura, **Yu Narukami**.

**Allies** : Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, everyone else is an “acquaintance” to him.

 

“Uhhh, Yu-kun?....is everything okay? Don’t let him get to you? One day you guys will tangle and I know you will kick his ass!” Chie said, fist in the air, Yu couldn’t help but chuckle, mood instantly improving.

“There’s the Chie I know and love.” Yu said, immediately taking Chie’s hand, who was blushing like mad still but was slowly becoming more comfortable as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on him, before being interrupted by Yosuke.

“Holy hell, will you two get a damn locker room already?! Hahaha!” Yosuke said in amusement.

“Shut the hell up Yosuke!” Chie said, kicking an unprepared Yosuke in the gut with her trademark kick, which only became more dangerous since becoming a competitor.

“Come on Yu-kun, let’s go watch this. I know you don’t want to, believe me I can’t blame you one bit…but I don’t why but I feel like you need to see how he goes about his style so you can see his stupid tricks.” Chie said, rather eloquently. Yu just had to tease in the process.

“I swear Chie, you don’t give yourself nearly enough credit sometimes, you know just what to say to perk me right up. That’s _my_ Chie.” Yu said with that all too familiar emphasis, which caused Chie to panic.

“S-shut up! I mean s-stop that! No no I mean….aurgh just when I thought I was getting more confident…” Chie pouted as she hung her head low, only to be pulled back up by her boyfriend.

“Forgive me for repeating myself but, you truly _are_ a remarkable woman Chie-chan.” Yu said as he made her lips meet his again, pulling her closer to his embrace yet again before they parted.

“Let’s go Love-kun, uh-I mean Yu-kun, ugh god damn it.” Chie said begrudgingly.

“Haha after you ‘Love-chan’, Yu teased.

“Oh quiet you, let’s go.” Chie laughed as they made their way to the crowd with the rest of their friends as Minato was awaiting his opponent.

The fans in Junes awaited the mystery opponent as music blared over the speakers, someone covered in a piece of cloth resembling that of a cloak appeared, face covered, but quickly removed it but not before busting out a couple of air boxing jabs. Yu and his friends were shocked to see that it was none other than Akihiko Sanada.

** PROFILE INTERMISSION **

**Name** : Akihiko Sanada

**Weight** : 210 lbs.

**Height** : 6‘6

**Style** : Striking, Holds

**Special Moves** : Dragon Sleeper Hold, Knockout Punch

**Alignment** : Neutral

**Enemies** : Everyone is a fair target.

**Allies** : None.

The crowd was almost quiet as they even realized even for someone like Minato, Akihiko was no one to mess with, or to be taken lightly. Minato nonetheless grabbed a microphone and in rare speaking fashion, he proceeded to generate some heat towards his former SEES comrade as the latter slid into the ring, bare knuckle stance and all.

“My my, well it seems like my former friend is now my adversary for the night. It’s a little ironic actually, knowing how much of a recluse you have become…and after all those times I tried to keep in contact, what did you do? Jack shit. Let’s hope you last long in my territory boxer and most importantly, let’s hope you last longer than Shinjiro ever did.” Minato finished with a smirk, drawing heavy ‘boos’ from the crowd. Did he really just go there? Yes, indeed he did.

Akihiko was seething as a he grabbed the mic from Minato, seemingly ready to talk, shedding a few tears as he remembered the painful memory of his childhood friend’s untimely death, much to Minato’s demented delight. As soon as he readied himself, he strategically dropped the mic as quick as he can hit Minato as hard as he can straight in the throat and chest with a Clothesline. The sound echoed throughout the arena as the crowd went silent before cheering Akihiko on for avenging such reprehensible comments. Minato fell down hard, suddenly remembering his former friend’s brute strength as he caught his breath and retreated from the ring in an attempt to regroup. Down on one knee, Minato cautiously rolled into the ring, not breaking eye contact, but not before averting his attention to Yu in the crowd and giving him a sly wink, clearly trying to play mind games, which Yu simply shrugged off as he continued studying his rival’s antics.

“Bastard! Fuck him up Akihiko come on! Don’t let him get away with that!” Chie yelled.

Akihiko went for a Knockout Punch towards Minato’s face for an early victory, but the latter ducked out of the way ran towards the ropes and threw himself onto a handstand formation towards the ropes, performing a Handspring. As he bounced off the ropes, he jumped upward, turned himself around in mid-air towards an unsuspecting Akihiko, and struck a Jumping Enzuigiri Kick right to Akihiko’s ear, knocking him down to one knee. Minato measured his oppoenent as he ran against the ropes and came back towards his opponent, wacking him with the side of his right knee to his head again, performing a move known as the Shining Wizard.

Minato adjusted his long hair away from his eyes as he stood up rather arrogantly, motioning a gun with his fingers, taunting Akihiko again while talking inaudible trash. Akihiko was in a bit of a shock, he quickly realized he had his work cut out, and that he severely underestimated his former friend’s deceiving ability.

 

**END**

**There you have it! Minato doesn’t care when it comes to getting in his opponents’ heads in a controversial fashion. I made Minato a Flyer and Akihiko a Striker/Holder. It was a no-brainer for me when coming up with their styles. Anywho, Minato’s bout is underway against Akihiko Sanada, in an already emotionally charged matchup. Take it easy and see you guys next chapter!** **J**

**3:07 AM: Anthofitzgerald needs the sleeps…badly.**


	21. "Striking" Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Minato has gained the upper hand so far early in his bout with none other than the massive striker, Akihiko, BUT he won’t go down that easily! Any type of support is appreciated of course  onward!

** Chapter 21: “Striking” Comeback **

Akihiko was lying on the floor as Minato was lying on top of the ropes as if he was on a hammock, arrogance clear in his prone position and facial expression. Akihiko struggled to regain his sense Minato readied his next move. Yu couldn’t help but notice how cold and calculated the latter was already, not even five minutes into the match, which to him, was a little unsettling.

Akihiko got up and turned his attention to Minato as the latter went in for another Shining Wizard to the head, but this time it was anticipated as Akihiko swatted Minato away and went for a Headlock, only to pick up the much scrawnier Minato by the scruff of his neck. Using his brute strength, Akihiko re-adjusted his grip and held his opponent in a full-nelson, picked him up and slammed him square to the mat with a Full Nelson Slam. Wasting no time, he immediately picked Minato back up, and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Akihiko spun him around towards one of the four corners and dropped him face-first onto the top turnbuckle, quickly sending Minato crashing to the ground.

_“Fuck this tool, I’m gonna go for the finisher right now. Hey now Shinjiro, watch this…this one is for you.”_ Akihiko smirked as he went in for the kill.

He cracked his neck and readied his fist. Minato turned around and was about to take a Knockout Punch to the face, but he ducked out of the way and ran towards the ropes and threw himself over the top, landing feet first onto the apron. Akihiko realized his error and went towards his prey, only for Minato to nail him with a Palm Strike to the forehead, followed by a double Ear Clap to the sides of his head, causing Akihiko to stumble backwards, while Minato measured his opponent for his next move. Not thinking twice, he threw himself up feet first on the top rope, performing a Springboard Flying Knee, striking Akihiko right in the face, but to the respective horror and delight of Minato and the crowd, Akihiko stood standing, almost as if he absorbed the hit. An ever defiant Minato walked towards him and slapped him, further getting under the skin of the crowd as they started to boo Minato. He then walked over to Yu’s direction and averted his attention to Chie, blowing a kiss at her, much to Chie’s disgust. Yu on the other hand, was uncharacteristically furious at what had just happened.

“You bastard! I’ll kill you!” Yu yelled as he attempted to jump the guard rail, only for Yosuke and Teddie to hold him back. They were even shocked Yu would let someone like Minato get under his skin so easily. They then realized possibly how protective Yu seemed to be towards Chie.

“Bro calm down! This isn’t like you…don’t let him get to you like that, especially so easily.” Yosuke warned.

“Yosuke’s right Sen----sei!” Teddie struggled as he held onto Yu’s toned left arm. “Don’t bow down so easily to his bar-bear-ic antics! He isn’t worth it!” Teddie warned just as much.

Yu realized how out of hand he got and attempted to relax. Chie was too frightened to say anything though.

“I’m sorry guys…I need to sit back down and relax.” Yu said, still gritting his teeth.

Back in the ring, Minato laughed at his mental handiwork as her averted his attention back to Akihiko, but apparently Minato gave him too much time recover as Akihiko threw his fist and at Minato, striking him in the nose with the Knockout Punch, causing blood to spill from his nostrils, easily knocking him senseless as Akihiko went for the cover.

**ONE! TWO! THREE! * _DING DING DING_ ***

Just like that, Akihiko scored a win for himself, much to the hoots of the crowd as he raised his arm in triumphant, while maintaining his usual stoic look. Akihiko rolled out of the ring as starting walking to the back. Minato got up onto one knee before he took a surprise Superkick to the face by none other than Yu, who evidently could not keep his temper under control.

Chie had to rush to the ring and intervene as Minato sat with his head down, a bloody pulp.

“Yu-kun calm down please! This is scary and so not you! Please…” Chie pleaded, trying to hold her boyfriend back. Before anyone could even blink, a three hooded individuals arose from the bottom of the ring and attacked Chie and Yu from behind. The first two revealed themselves to be Yukari and Junpei. Yosuke then rushed to the ring only to be stomped by Junpei while Yukari secured Chie down to the ground with a knee to the back and an Armbar.

“Oh god, you bitch! You’re gonna break my damn arm!” Chie cried, nearly in tears as Yukari fastened her hold.

Yu went to save his girlfriend before he was tackled to the ground by Minato, who reached his hands onto Yu’s face and pulled back in the form of a Crossface.

“What goes around comes around you fucking twat, and boy did I have you fooled, did you really think I would ever go for little wench when I have a real woman in Yukari?” Minato hissed.

“Up yours, you fuck.” Yu managed to muster before Minato loosened his grip and began stomping out his rival. Things did not look good at all, until Akihiko finally took notice of what was going on. He scanned and studied the situation, noticing that the third individual that accompanied Yukari and Junpei was still disguised in a mask. He smirked and ran back the ring, to the surprise of the fans as they began cheering again, and began attacking the masked man or woman while Chie, Yosuke and Yu broke free as their respective adversaries were distracted enough to reveal a weakness. The three of them huddled together as Minato, Yukari and Junpei were facing away from them, as they were now fixated on Akihiko, who was attacking the remaining masked person, but was unsuccessful as they slithered away, poked Akihiko in the eye and ran out of the arena. Akihiko made this a perfect opportunity to voice his snarkiness.

“Hey jackasses, looks like trouble in paradise for you…” he said simply as he pointed behind them. As soon as Minato, Yukari and Junpei turned around, Yu, Chie and Yosuke all gave their respective rivals big boots to the face in unison as the former group got rocked, and rolled out of the ring.

“Fuck this shit, let’s get outta here dude!” Junpei yelled as the three of them retreated, while Akihiko greeted the three in the ring.

“Thanks guys, I guess you were a big help to me.” Akihiko said.

“Hey no problem Akihiko-kun, you won anyway so yeah!” Chie yelled in celebration.

“Heh heh, well before I celebrate anything, let me talk to loverboy alone here, referring to Yu.

Chie and Yosuke were understandably hesitant to leave, but Yu assured them like usual.

“It’s okay guys, I got this. Just go on ahead and I’ll meet all of you guys at Aiya’s later so we can cool down.” Yu said.

“Alright partner, if you say so, come on Chie and hey! Teddie! Get your furry ass over here! We’re heading to Aiya’s!” Yosuke yelled.

“Grrrr, you don’t have to scream so loudly you un-bear-able prude!” Teddie said in defense.

“Hey guys! Sometime today?” Akihiko said rather sternly.

“Chie…it’s okay, just go on ahead. I’ll explain my behavior later. I promise.” Yu said in comfort.

“Mmmm, okay then, just be careful Yu-kun.” Chie said, kissing him on the cheek, causing him and her to blush a little, and with that, they were off, leaving Akihiko and Yu alone in the ring as the former grabbed a microphone.

“You know, I’ve seen a lot of you around here lately, and I need to say…I respect you, especially a helluva lot more than Minato, but I’ll tell you this as well, all these rumors about this IWA Championship tournament is making me damn hungry for more competition.” Akihiko stopped himself before extended his hand towards Yu. Yu stared for a second before reluctantly shaking his hand. As Yu went to break the handshake, he turned his back while doing so, but Akihiko unexpectedly grabbed Yu from behind in the form of a wristlock, and clotheslined him square to the chest, nearly flipping him. Yu fell almost on his head as he looked up in shock. Akihiko picked the mic back up as he became amused by the confused crowd.

“Hey, no love lost between us at all buddy, but if you get in my way during this tournament, whenever it may happen. If you’re wondering why I did that, it was my way of assuring that I won’t hesitate to take you or anyone else out, and for all I care it could be that freaky big-nosed bastard callin’ the shots, it doesn’t matter who it is!!! So hang tight Narukami…I get the feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful rivalry…”

Akihiko finished as he rolled out of the ring, smirk evident as Yu was left by himself to be cheered by the crowd. Yu soaked it in nonetheless, but he had a ton of things on his mind. Would this tournament happen? What about his tag partner and best friend Yosuke? Who would be lost in the shuffle? Who was that third masked person? Was Chie okay? He couldn’t think straight but left the arena nonetheless to the cheers and headed towards Chinese Diner Aiya, fully loaded with emotional turmoil…

 

**END**

**Oh boy, wasn’t that a doozy!? Minato was bested but it seems like he still got the last laugh in the end despite literally being booted out of the arena along with his henchmen/woman. One thing to wonder is who the third person was…heh, see? I tried adding a little mystery in there for a change. Support is appreciated for sure. Thank you and see you next time!**

**1:21 AM: Anthofitzgerald needs to do homework….stats homework. O.O**


End file.
